Remus Lupin and His New Life
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: Remus is about to return to Hogwarts after his second year christmas vaction. In the past few months him James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew's friendship has been developing, where will this lead the young Lupin with this secret? Hoping to continue the series and progress their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin and his new life

Chapter one.

I, Remus Lupin, had started school as a geeky, lonely monster and now I could say some things were starting to change. I finally had friends other than Lily Evans, sure she was more than just a class mate and someone to study with but we were never exactly what you'd call friends and the worst part was I was always going to have one secret I held back from her, the monster part of my identity which I hoped no one would ever find out. This was now the start of Hogwarts after the end of the Christmas holiday in my second year and Sirius Black and James Potter had started to grow on me. Their pranks were no longer aimed at me, as they had been, and we had started to spend more time together and I had even managed keep on top of my class work. This was harder than you may think as they had a crazy idea which they loved my dedication to any project including theirs which meant creating an exact map of Hogwarts including every secret passage way they had found and every pupil, teacher and ghost inside the school. Sure Potter and Black may have had the intelligence to do it themselves but they were quite lazy even when it came to mischief making sometimes, which many who know the troublesome pair may find hard to believe.

The problem with having two best friends that may be the biggest prankers in Hogwarts is that they don't like not to know every secret in the castle and the pupils. In fact the last few months of our friendship progression they had become more curious about me and they wanted to know where I was going every single month. I don't understand why they don't believe that I'm visiting my un-well mother? I mean yes, I know it's a lie, but why would they? Peter on the on the other hand was glad to have a friend who is not interested in constantly pranking or making fun of him. If I was honest, there is something I just don't like about Peter, I just don't know what it is but I hope I never make anyone feel as lonely as I felt during my first year so I wouldn't act on this feeling. I think guys sometimes just need guy friends, however much you would think they would clash with your personality, I love books, and they love pranks and Peter, well Peter loves friends. I guess me and peter aren't that different when you think about it like that.

"Remus, where here" my mother's voice pierces my train of thought. I look up to see kings cross station. "Mum, please stay here we don't want to draw attention to platform 9 and ¾ do we?" annoyed at her fuss. "But darling, I probably won't see you till Easter!" she replied. My dad pointed out "All he has to do is walk in to the station, he'll be fine" putting his hand on hers "besides he can say good bye in the car, think you can manage the trunk yourself.?" His mother was born a muggle and she still loved many unusual muggle things, including this car, and this had always been her chosen transportation to Kings Cross. "Yes dad, yes mum" I said rather sycophantically. It's not that I don't love my parent's dearly, I do, and I'm so grateful they managed to get me a place at Hogwarts with my, uh, condition but I've spent the last three weeks with only their company and I'm looking forward to seeing my friends. "Now son, I know that Black boy has become your friend, you ought to be careful there, he may be a Gryffindor but his family have a reputation" my father tod me, he may not worry like my mother but his still knew every wizarding family of my fellow students. "So do werewolves, remember?" I say, well that makes him drop the subject. As if I didn't know about the Black family, seriously, Sirius avoided spending time with them and the Potters openly took him in when they could. "You promise you'll listen to Madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore, especially at full moon?" my mum fussed "Yes, of course" I repeated like I had a hundred times before "and you know how important it is to keep this secret, I know you have friends now but still son" she said with tears in her eyes "mum, I'm going to be good and keep the secret, I love you" I kissed her cheek leaning forward from the back seat "both of you, I'll miss you" my dad being my dad just reached out and shook my hand and gave me a nod as if to say everything he couldn't. I left the car and reached for my trunk from the boot and quickly grabbed my owl. They loved me having an owl to keep them constantly updated and I mean constantly if they had their way I'd write about every meal I'd ever had and by their way I mean my mums, my dad loves me but he knows how important an experience at Hogwarts is werewolf or not.

"Well, well, well, is it loopy Lupin" I hear a voice behind me and I turned to see my friend Sirius. His hair had clearly grown over the time apart it always fell perfectly around his face I realize I hadn't responded and rolled my eyes at him as usual. Behind him on his knees trying to force extra things in his trunk was James "Loopy" he taunted as he saw me. As he tried to fit everything in the trunk James' hair looked wilder than usual as I laughed to see him rushing as usual, some things never change. We walked through Kings Cross with our trolleys, trunks and animals. "So how was your Christmas, Loony?" asked Sirius I have to say I did not like this nickname before I left for Christmas and I don't like it now we've returned. "How come I'm the only one with a nickname?" I huffed. "Well, if you really want you can start calling me the king or something similar" he grinned at me. Oh cocky Sirius black I couldn't help but laugh "Christmas was good, we visited lots of my family the muggles and wizards so it was nice to see how they both celebrated Christmas. I never get to see my family so it was a nice change to have some intellectual conversation, king" I add in sarcastically "ah, don't I have the brains for you?" he grinned that cheeky grin that got all the girls "and what do you mean you don't see your family often? You're home every month, aren't you?" he said suspiciously. Even when suspicious he grinned at me and I realised I could see why the girls loved it "ah well um, I meant my aunts and uncles and extended family. I have a rather large family you know" I quickly rectified my mistake and hoped it wouldn't lead to more awkward questions "come on, what about you?" he sighed he was clearly hoping he'd caught me out this time. "He's been made an honorary Potter this Christmas, he only spent about a week of this holiday with the Blacks" James chimed in I could see him watching Lily pass through the barrier, ah lusting already. "Was it that bad Sirius?" "Yeah, you'd thought they'd be over me being in Gryffindor by now but no! It's all about perfect Regulus black, he's definitely going the Slytherin route" he sighed. "Don't worry Black, that's what friends are for, we seriously need to get you a nickname though mate, king just doesn't cut it" as we reached platform nine and three quarters we walked through discreetly one by one.

James was already looking for Lily yet again "I think we may be finding one for you little love sick puppy, how does puppy sound?" Sirius laughed at him as Potter tore away his gaze from the red head boarding the train with help from appeared to be her muggle father. I didn't even know muggles were allowed on the platform, huh. "All's fair in love and war mate, she'll realise sooner or later" he said with a grin this had become some sort of catch phrase for James. We then pushed our stuff on to the gleaming red steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment which just happened to have a great view of Lily. I waved to Lily she waved back, she may not approve of my company but she was still my friend. "Wait, where's Peter?" I asked concerned "he's always late" was my only reply as everyone sat and made themselves comfortable. Sure enough a mere two munities before we were supposed to leave came a hot and sweaty Peter with his trunk and ugly toad, everyone knows they went out of fashion years ago I don't know why he still brings it. While trying to catch his breath he said "we got lost!" the boys laughed while I helped him with his trunk. "You got here in time though, that what matters" I said kindly. We sat and they boys were off on their usual chatter of plans of pranks for the coming term I still wasn't interested in such nonsense I debated going to see Lily but chose to pull out my homework and read through the work due in the next day. Transfiguration with Mcgonagall was always such a hard subject she'd been there such a long time and the Gryffindor head of house she demanded excellence. Even while I tried to work I liked hearing the boys plans the simple sounds of people chatting around me reminded me I was no longer a geeky, lonely monster just a geeky monster. I don't mind being called geeky it's one of the few things I can say it I'm always quite good in class even though, more often that I'd care to admit, Sirius or Potter beat my grades but I'm still glad to have them as friends.

I sat while reading my work with the chatter as background noise considering how this term was going to turn out. We were second years and James was already head over heels for the completely uninterested Lily Evans and Sirius, well Sirius had every girl at his feet and was more interested in pranks. Peter, well Peter was just happy to have friends and be safer due to the protection the boys company gave. Lily Evans was uninterested in Potter but she was friend of mine and I knew she would help me in any lessons I needed it, it was amazing how good she was at potions, it was great to have her help. Lily was the easy friend who enjoyed to study with him but could have fun and I'd seen her temper I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her but she was not interested in why I wasn't at school every month. Well I say uninterested she was interested but knew I wasn't ready Lily respected me in a way the guys just didn't and it's safe to say I wasn't ready to feel the prejudice of being a werewolf off my only friends that I've ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip on the Hogwarts express was a blur I was way too tired and unbelievably glad to crawl straight in to my bed after the feast I barley spoke a word. I spent the morning working out exactly how many days I had left of being normal this month. I realised the thirteen and it was coming around sooner than I realised and I was not looking forward to try and tell the inquisitive Sirius, James and Peter where I was this month. They all are from backgrounds with mainly or all wizard relatives and I'm sure the prejudice has been passed down however great the three guys are. I know I would accept many things that a friend is or does but James and Sirius don't need friends as much as I do my existence had been so lonely up to recently and I couldn't go back. "Morning Lupin, you look shattered" Lily joined me in the great hall for breakfast "I'm just overly tired, I don't know why. Have you got Mcgonagalls work ready?" I asked "yes all done, I know you will to" she laughed. She was watching me with a suspicious eye "this 'tiredness' it's nothing to do with your mum being ill? Is it?" she asked rather awkwardly "I don't know what you mean Lil?" I said looking down at my plate. "Well when you go visit your mum you always come home looking tired and ill, you've been with her for three weeks, could you catch her illness?" Lily Evans always so concerned. I smiled "Lil there's no chance it's the same thing I can guarantee you" she always seemed to have an all knowing look about her she nodded and didn't even sigh or role her eyes like she appeared to want to. Oh how I wanted her to accept me for me, all of me. "James thinks this may be the time for you to realise how great he is, do you think so Lily darling?" I added sarcastically "ah, he always thinks it's the time, he enjoys pranking to much for my liking" she laughed. I politely didn't press the subject I knew she thought he was good looking but she wouldn't say more than that.

"Remus!" I heard James shout "stealing my woman are you?" Lily rolled her eyes "I'd have to be your woman for him to steal me" even at the age of twelve she was witty. James obviously sat next to her watching her eat as if he had never seen anything that beautiful. Sirius had sat down next to me and Peter sat opposite "Peter, we finished our work in about five minutes, chop chop!" Sirius teased. "I'm confused, how come animagus can chose when they come an animal? Aren't they like werewolves?" Peter asked. At the mention of werewolves I choked on my toast awkwardly coughing hoping no one noticed. I looked around Lily was watching me and Sirius seemed slightly confused to the timing of my reaction but James, well James was gawping at Lily and Peter was indulged in his essay. "Well here's the thing, witches can chose to be animals, werewolves' have no choice and can't control themselves when they are transformed Peter, come on don't you remember, Mcgongall actually became a cat? Did that cat look like a werewolf" Sirius finished this off with a bark causing some nearby first years to giggle at him. These girls were annoying me greatly Sirius does say things for the effect but they weren't even near us come on! "You look almost done Peter" Lily said kindly as Peter's quill scratched. He mumbled something nervously as the others stuffed their faces with a lot less grace than Lily. We eventually got up and walked to class while the more normal people in the group walked slowly chatting about vacation Sirius and James were running punching each other and threatening hexes which they were probably incapable of.

Second year transfiguration was getting harder and harder and he had to pay a lot of attention to understand what was going on while the other boys messed around and still were able to do the magic required. God, I hate that I always had to try harder than others and actually enjoyed reading but never did as well as them. I mean I've actually read Hogwarts a history and while Potter and Black did make fun, they loved that they found out about the house elves and confirmed their belief that there were elves in the kitchen and with an item I had just found out about, James' invisibility cloak, they had stolen lots and lots of food. The food had come in handy for working till late at night but they just enjoyed to eat he realised he'd been distracted and got straight back to work.

Leaving transfiguration with a lot of homework they headed to History of Magic even Lupin and Lily found this subject tedious as it was the only lesson taught by a ghost and he had no interest in engaging the students, just teaching. Lupin's hand always hurt after these lessons so many words in a two hour lesson and worst of all this class was shared by the Slytherins. The Slythrins included Severus Snape who Sirius and James loathed more than anyone else. Lupin didn't like him but his dislike was nothing like their disgust. Little Severus, or snivelles as his friends preferred, was sat a on the seat in front of them next to Humphrey Bulstrode. Humphrey had a hunchback hence his nickname Humphrey the Hump, inventive, I know. They were sat watching the back of Snape's head and he could hear Sirius and James discussing hexes they could use next on Snape. Next to Lupin on the other side was Lily and her friend Scarlett Bones who were working hard too with sleepy eyes.

As the lesson ended we headed outside the classroom it was break at James thought they should follow Snape, so they did losing Lily along the way and now they were stood next to the black lake. They had decided it was time to try out a hex they had heard Snape use on someone a hex no one had heard of before not even with all my extra reading. He sat under a tree reading through his transfiguration text book warming himself with his robes as they followed Snape a little further on. "Alright Snivelles" James said straight away Snape went for his wand but of course James was to quick Liberacorpus Snape was upside down showing off his tatty boxers. I carried on reading feeling bad for Snape the boys teased his old cheap underwear and all I could think is mine probably look the same and yet again did not feel good enough for them. I didn't move as they bullied him I didn't even know where to start I probably couldn't even win in a duel against a first year muggle born, what use was I? I heard the torment as they laughed at him I knew the real reason James hated Snape, Snape was friends with Lily. Lily had been his obsession since they first met on their first train journey all those years ago and straight away tension formed between Snape, Sirius and James. I was never quite sure why Sirius hated Snape so much but I guess he just saw Snape very like his home life full of Slytherin believes and pure blood importance. I personally didn't have a real problem with him apart from how close he was to Lucius Malfoy everyone knew Lucius' bad reputation and now he was head boy and had Snape jump to his every command. I found Lucius simply evil he glared and had a sort of politicians brain not to say what he was thinking about the 'muddbloods' but was egger to hand out unfair punishments to people with said birth right.

Ah hear comes Mcgongall "Potter, what do you think you are doing?" came her piercing scream and thin lips from her stern stature. "Sorry professor, Snape was in our way" he said with a cocky grin. "Put him down. And don't hurt him!" she shouted again and Snape was gently put to the ground much to their annoyance. Snape quickly grabbed his bag and ran to the great hall he was flushing bright red I reminded myself I couldn't do anything and tried to make myself believe what I thought. "Now Mr. Potter and Mr Black what do you think is going to happen now?" she looked over her glasses at them this had happened so many times before they did know what was coming. "I think we've learnt from past experiences you have to much fun with Hagrid so this time you'll be helping Filch. Be in the great hall straight after your defence against the dark lesson" she sighed and looked straight at Peter and myself "I expect more of you, next time you're at the scene of an incident deserving punishment you will be punished to. Understand? Now get back in side" she said sternly. I was blushing so badly as I followed them in quietly, she's right I thought I can't justify bullying.

The rest of the day went quickly with Sirius and James complaining that they couldn't finish the map tonight rather than not finish their homework. They made me promise after I'd finished my work I'd continue work on the map. The night was a slow night for me, Peter was copying all my work as me and Lily tried to complete it and his constant presence could become rather tedious to say the least. On top of this Lily was annoyed about what had happened to Snape and no matter how many times I said I didn't do anything she didn't drop the subject. I barely had five minutes in the dorm room with the curtains deliberately closed before Sirius and James were back. "Ugh I have worm guts all over my hand, who would get worms all over the kitchen floor?" Sirius complained "wasn't that one of your pranks?" peter stupidly contributed "shut up" was all he got in reply. "Remus, please say you've made a dent on the map" James asked I opened the curtains "I've only just started I've had to listen to Lily moan about you bullying Snape all night" I moaned. "Lily?" said James "ah here's the love sick puppy" Sirius laughed "let's see what you've done" but James was deep in thought. Luckily our fifth roommate was still not back yet "Well look I've managed to make the outline of the castle." I showed him the more developed drawing with all the labelled rooms in the dungeons and ground floor he was impressed and wanted me to keep going. "Look I'm too tired" I said complaining "you can but I'm off to bed" "don't be boring loony" he laughed "alright, night mate." Sirius tapped me on the shoulder as James was still deep in thought as I closed the curtains again I heard Sirius point out they probably haven't found all the passages, yet. Ah I did not like the sound of that yet.

Breakfast and charms was spent being brought up to speed with the plans to explore the castle with the invisibility cloak. These plans didn't sound dangerous per say but they would mean trouble if they were caught and Lupin did not want any trouble being told Mcgongall was disappointed in him once was enough but of course he didn't turn them down. Before lights out they went exploring and they found a passage on the fourth floor behind a large mirror. The four friends snuck in to find a very spacious room "wow I can't believe we haven't found this before!" Sirius exclaimed. Lupin had to admit Sirius was very resourceful and a good explorer it was surprising he hadn't but Lupin didn't like the suspense of walking down an unknown passage to an unknown destination. Yet again he didn't voice his opinion and they walked it was huge with a few rats running past him. Lupin wondered how long it would take them to find the passage to the shrieking shack and how long it would take them to put two and two together but he hoped the whomping willow would do the job it was planted for. The walk was a long one and they were enthusiastic but it was still tiring and hot they knew by the time they were back at Hogwarts it would be after hours.

The four rather sweaty boys find the end of the passage; finally, it opened up in to the three broomsticks. In whispered discussions they decided it they'd go and try to get a drink of fire whiskey as they were not in their school robes and Madame Rosmerta was always fun and she seemed to enjoy their company. They were about to leave when they spotted no other than their own headmaster, professor Dumbledore, they ended up back in the cellar and as there was no other way to get back they headed back in the passage. "We found one though mate, this is going to come in handy" James said comforting Sirius. Sirius kicked a rock on the floor "Yeah, be so useful if we can't use it" rolling his eyes. Our excitement had worn off as we walked the long walk back and it was harder to return. As I walked next to Sirius I realised how much he had grown he was probably James height now but less lanky it suited him I had to say. The rest of the night was a on a downer after the awkward squeeze of four of us in to the invisibility cloak back to being sat in the almost deserted common room. There were too many distractions for the boys for James Lily of course, Peter and I our homework and for Sirius a quite pretty young girl named Celine. Celine was clearly more interested in Sirius than he was in her but of course the great Sirius black loved the attention. I sat trying to block out their boring background noise as I worked hard on my charms work. This ended up in another early night even without a full moon I barley slept it was hard. I spent the night finishing my work and writing a letter to send to my mother before she started to worry, last time I took a week and received a howler I have never been so embarrassed before.

The first week went quick we were more interested in finding passages and homework to plan any pranks and we had barley seen Snape so there had been no more trouble from Mcgongall. James always liked me to stay up late with him as it usually meant Lily would actually spend time with him and they did get on when they were not arguing. I do think one day they'll end up together they just have a spark I don't believe she really hates him. Lily was helping with our potions work honestly James could of done it alone but of course he wanted any excuse to talk to her the five of us including Peter and Scarlett sat together working hard. Sirius had been distracted finding more passages had become an obsession and it got to the point where James would loan his prised position his invisibility cloak to explore alone. I did miss Sirius we'd been back barley a week and I had missed them all over Christmas so it was disappointing to be spending so little time with him already. I watched James ogle at Lily he wasn't checking her out he genuinely seemed to love her and enjoy staring at her, I wondered if anyone would ever look at me like that or I'd look at someone like that. I'd never even had a crush and as far as I knew I'd never been on the receiving end of one either. I mean I could see when girls were pretty, there were many in my year of Hogwarts alone but I felt like a crush would be something different and I was not quite there.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week had passed so quickly and the time I'd spent with Sirius and James was limited, James was too wrapped up in Lily and Sirius, I don't even know where Sirius was half the time apart from perfecting that stupid map of his. I missed the time we had spent together before Christmas it was so much less than I had become accustomed and there were not even exams to blame I spent more time with Lily Evan's company then any of my new friends. Lily seemed suspicious the time we spent together was spent with an almost accusing stare as if there was something she wanted to ask but she just couldn't I don't know if James was to blame or not but my friendships were becoming awkward. It is strange how having friends to having no company can feel even worse than before having friends, seriously. I'm missing my friends and soon as they talk to me all they ask is for an update it's like they want to know that their crazy map idea is completed but I'm busy, busier than they may even think.

James was rather desperate to plan a prank this did not seem like a great idea to me as they never went well. Luckily without Sirius to encourage him he seemed disheartened "come on mate, you sure you don't have any ideas?" he'd moan at me in the hours of Sirius' absence. To me even if I did have a possibly idea, it did not matter, I was not willing to be part of a prank after Mcgongall's stern stare. Sirius finally strutted in to the common room revealing himself from James' cloak "and you call me a puppy?" James laughed at Sirius. "Where have you been?" Peter asked rather desperately not understanding the joke. "Ah, well, that is a well kept secret between Miss Thomas and myself" Sirius said with a wink. I rolled my eyes Sirius loved the attention and it was pointless to give him anymore than he deserved. "Oh, really? So you haven't been spending time improving our rather genius map?" replied James. "Ah as you say James all's fare in love and war" and with Sirius' cocky grin he climbed in to bed. "So Celine, how do you feel about her?" James asked with a grin. "Well she's one of the groupies, who can resist a bad boy?" his grin was unbearable he never wanted these girls but he loved the attention. Sirius was a second year but you would of sworn he was older his interest in so many girls sufficed with fifth year Thomas Finnigan who was well known for his many girls lining up to date him. We were only second year and most people were rather uninterested in the possibility of dates for the most part I mean I'm not saying most of them would say no but crushes came and went without any emotional damage. Then there was Sirius, he had first to third years lining up at his feet and there was many emotions contributed. The thing with being Sirius Black was he may be a Gryfindor but the black name gave him a reputation with Slytherins, his brains gave him a reputation with Ravenclaws, his pranks and looks gave him a reputation with Huffelpuff and the Gryfindors all adored Sirius without question. I suppose it was the same for James however the Potter name didn't give the same sort of interests from the Slytherins and with almost every girl he was probably considered second best to the good looking Sirius. Then there was Lily who was much more likely to talk to me than either of the trouble makers her attention was the only attention he wanted. It was funny sometimes to watch the girls lust after them but their constant watch sometimes got in the way as it was impossible to spend time alone and I really respected my friends and wanted that time with them. I listed to James and Sirius argues outside my bed and it was clear Sirius had no idea how he felt for Celine and she was just going to become another distraction. I distracted myself with the prospect of the map however much I was against the map we were creating I did believe it would come in handy for my transformations to say the least so I would help whenever they asked the only problem was they never seemed to ask any more and I had just a week until I would have to return "home."

The following Saturday Sirius was quick to ditch Celine and Lily was quick to ditch James so the four of us become explores once again. We were looking for a certain passage that Mr Potter had told James about that he had found in his third year but it was hard to find the painting of the hump back witch with a clear resemblance to Humphrey the Hump on the third floor. The four boys were sneaking around avoiding any teachers that could possibly spot them in the long walk from the common room to the painting. This paining was particularly important to James as it was supposedly another entrance to Hogsmead to use if the one behind the mirror was let's say inconvenient. "were like the pirates, the pirates of Hogwarts" Sirius commented "searching for any treasures left in the castle" James agreed "we'll find some, no one could find all of the secrets" added peter surprisingly insightful for him. "Were like marauders you know? Pirates searching for their treasure it's another word for them sounds better the pirates, don't you think?" I continued. "Marauders. I think I like that" Sirius pondered with a grin and there was a mutual assent among the group. It seemed to settle the decision of our new gang name without much discussion, we were now the marauders. I think it suited us as we were explores to the core. The four of us the now name marauders were creeping around the third floor for the witch with the hump sometimes there really as to many portraits in Hogwarts how were we meant to fine a specific and small painting such as this? Of course their nickname wouldn't come short they were trackers and searchers and would not give up as they chatted and walked around the corridors before lights out.

I realised in this group I may even be considered fit as I watched poor little Peter lag behind yes the boys had to much energy but I was somewhere between the two. I was starting to feel distracted thinking about homework due in and stuff like lunch. "Remus! Quicker look it's the painting" called Sirius "I was starting to think that the painting didn't exists" I said "ah well Remus the lesson there is never doubt a Potter" he said with a grin. The painting was now opening as an out of breath Peter caught up with us. This passage was tiny in comparison to the passage behind the mirror we walked through the passage in a rather cramped space. It was lucky that even the tallest of us was small enough to fit through with slight head room and I was glad I wasn't the tallest. Sirius had decided to start a chant about the marauders laughing as he sang. "Still annoyed I wasn't picked for the house team this year" James sighed "well second years are rarely picked, are they?" I said consolingly. "But still I'm better than half the team and have a broom better than most of them to" he grumbled as we walked "well it's not about the broom is it? It's how you use it and that caught Sirius' attention "oh Remus I love it when you talk dirty" I took me a while to understand why they were laughing and I realised I may actually be naive for a thirteen year old. I may not be interested in quidditch but I wanted to change the topic I got embarrassed talking about sex in any way "so how do you fancy Gryffindors chances without you?" I asked then I got to hear an in depth rant about their chances and pointes needed, well my plan worked I grinned to myself.

"I think this is the end" Sirius commented as the muddy track came to an end we quietly listened to see if anyone was in the cellar and the silence meant we opened the trap door and climbed up in the cellar. It was too late for students to be found in Hogsmead so we didn't dare go up the stares out of the cellar in to Honeydukes but there was enough food here to keep us entertained. We sat chatting and eating all the samples left in the cellar. Surprisingly James found a conscience and thought to leave a few galleons to make up for the food we ate. I would have loved to have been able to do that but I was nowhere near as rich as James. We munched on the treats we'd never even tried as we walked back through the tunnel we knew it must be almost lights out and we should walk quicker but the safety of the invisibility cloak made us feel rather invincible.

We crept all the way back to the common room silently and undiscovered I'll never know how we always manage to stay so quiet but I'm definitely not complaining. We found a comfy seat near the fire place which was surprising on a Saturday night but time was getting on I guess they were all in bed and we sat chatting. "Were going to have to find out every secret of the place, they will be awesome tools when we need them" James said and Peter agreed nodding vigorously as I caught Sirius staring at no other than Celine. I didn't realise he was that interested in her as James was always the puppy. James seemed to be thinking the same as me "Oi, puppy!" Sirius looked around "All's fair in love and war" he recited at James with a grin. I sometimes wonder where James got this saying from but I knew his parents weren't too strict and even though they were pure blood he got to watch many muggle adult films I assume he picked it up there. "Really Sirius I've never seen you interested in something this much since you saw that guy on a motorbike" James laughed at him "well living in a crazy pure blood house hold means you miss out on muggle vehicles of transport funnily enough" Sirius rolled his eyes "you're avoiding my question mate" James grinned. "I don't know, I guess me and Celine have been having fun lately and spending time together don't reckon I'm in love like you mate but yah she's sweet" he responded clearly annoyed at James. The whole notion of James being in love confused me he was still only thirteen I don't know how you can tell but James says he just knows and I suppose a year is a long time for a crush and Lily is a rather amazing girl. "Wait Sirius how much of the map have you developed?" Peter asked Sirius simply grinned "well I may have had a little help for some of it, Celine is quite the explorer" this annoyed me I was expected to work on the map while Sirius was off chasing some girl. "Really Sirius? You've been moaning at me but you haven't really been working on it either?" I complained he shrugged "Celine isn't like the other groupies she's fun to spend time with and has some brains as well as her looks" he smiled at me "great we're going to have two love sick puppies to put up with" I sighed "come on Remus were still marauder's and we will complete this map, I didn't even think you were that interested to start?" commented James "yeah, and who said anything about love" Sirius grinned with a wink. "Okay I wasn't keen to start but being friends with you and exploring in to the map it would be handy to have an item such as the marauders map I don't like being in trouble" I commented "wait what did you call the map Lupin?" "Uh, marauders? Marauders map?" I repeated "that works, we have a name" said James "for an uncompleted item" I rolled my eyes at them "we'll get there, you should just be grateful we've put the pranks on hold don't you think?" said Sirius. I couldn't argue with his logic. As I yawned and chose to turn in I saw Celine watching Sirius sat alone as if hoping he'd stay the three of us walked to our room and climbed in to bed I noticed Sirius had stayed in the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went quickly we had found another secret passage way but it was caved in and then we found another which led to the opposite end of the Hogwarts castle which will probably come in handy for hiding from Filch. Now it was time to make my excuses I had gone to the hospital wing and disappeared out to the passage heading to the shrieking shack my mind was occupied with thoughts about Sirius' questions. Even with Sirius' new distraction of Celine he still wanted to know more about why he was heading home. It couldn't be clearer he didn't believe my story and I'm pretty sure he tried to follow me this time but luckily Madame Pomfrey was able to escort me out safely. The problem with Madame Pomfrey taking charge of my monthly transformations is that it seemed to give the impression to onlookers that I may be ill. An idea that has been entertained by both Sirius and Lily sadly, I was not looking forward to the interrogation when I returned but I was more scared of my transformation tonight to really care.

The passage to the shack was the smallest I'd found and I only just fitted through it without the need to bend. As I reached the shack I found my part time home this was not an exciting prospect for me to see yet again. For one the winter was still present in the temperature and was colder than most months I was not looking forward to walking up freezing. The room it's self looked trashed with chairs ripped in to pieces and stuffing everywhere around the room there was no point in cleaning it as I was the only guest who ever entered the shack. I sometimes wondered how loud I was when I transformed as the rumour the shack was full of violent ghosts was very easily taken in by the residences of Hogsmead. I also wondered how the new ghosts had never been questioned, the shack must be almost as old as Hogwarts and the last year was the only time there had been any supernatural presence and nobody seemed to question it. I guess that it's helpful that Dumbledore is one of the key people spreading the rumours; I mean no one questions Dumbledore luckily for me. I suddenly was reminded it was time I saw the full moon in the sky and the pain, the pain took over completely and it began.

Early the next morning I woke up I was still in crazy amounts of pain my whole body felt like it was on fire and was throbbing in every muscle, I wondered if this is what the cruciatus curse felt like? I hope I never have to find that out. Lying on the floor I finally open my eyes whimpering in pain like I was still a wolf I looked around at all the ruined furniture in the room last night must have been a particularly bad transformation I never usually hurt quite this much. I hate not having a memory of my transformation all I ever remember is the amount of pain when I transform and that's it, it's a scary notion to have no idea what you did when you're potentially a killer. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm so grateful for Dumbledore keeping my secret even from a majority of the teachers I guess they'd think he was crazy I mean many people say that about the continued appointment of Hagrid. But I liked Hagrid and Dumbledore I was one of the few students who spent time with Dumbledore and his brilliance was clear in every word he spoke. I was starting to consider moving to head back to the castle but as I moved my leg the pain made me moan out so I thought better of it for now. My mind quickly went back to my friends. How was I going to be able to keep my secret if they could complete this map exactly as they liked? Okay right now it seems rather impossible but if anyone could do it, it was them. Mind if they never find out about my own personal passage way maybe they will start to believe that I was leaving Hogwarts for my mother I lay on the floor pondering my future.


	5. Chapter 5

"Remus!" I heard a voice as I left the hospital wing I thought about acting like I couldn't hear him but James' tones were just to over powering for that. "Hey James" I yawned "mate, how come every time you go visit your mum you leave and return through the hospital wing?" he questioned. I was too tired for this today "uh, well it's just how it's always been organized, you only haven't noticed before because well we've only recently become friends?" I tried to say dismissively. Of course this wasn't enough for the inquisitive James Potter "but why?" he questioned I shrugged "it's unusual circumstances to be allowed to regularly return home unusual methods must be used, look James I'm too tired for this right now" I said quietly. He was looking over and his eyes screamed that he knew and I believed he actually may have known but James just shrugged. "You know what Remus, we need to get you a girlfriend" I was glad for a change of subject but I wasn't expecting this "James, I don't have girls lining up for me like Sirius and I don't have an obsession with someone like you" I sighed "it's not an obsession! And I have girls lining up for me to" James said rather defensively "sorry James I'm just not in the mood, I'm tired" I said again "come on there's got to be someone and you've clearly got more chance than peter" he said rather nastily I rolled my eyes "look I'm not like you guys I can't do the bare minimum and get Outstanding results I've got to work, I just don't have the time for a girl I'm not even interested in" James seemed to consider my point "well, I'll help you more mate, don't want to be the only single one do you?" he asked "were all single, and were all 13" I replied "ah age is but a number, feelings at any age are real. And Sirius is dating Celine now happened last night" this surprised me I had never known Sirius to have a girlfriend I suppose she could be worse, I do like Celine but still we would never complete the map at this rate would we? "Oh right, well you're still single and unless some miracle happened last night's so is Peter?" I commented "ah but I have Lily and you Remus, you deserve a girlfriend before Peter" he punched my shoulder and I had to admit he did have a good point. "Well if I start to like anyone, you'll be the first to know, deal?" I asked "deal, come on lets head to the kitchens I'm starving" we walked to the kitchens I heard updates of everything I had managed to miss in a single night away, of course his usual monologue on the beautiful Miss Evans and of course questions about where I was the past night as if he was trying to finally catch me out.

The next morning I woke rather groggily I had used the muffliato charm on my curtains and locked them to avoid any unwanted conversations but now I was back to reality with transfiguration first lesson. Of course the first sight I saw was my four flatmates completing last minute homework for the subject I couldn't help but laugh "do you ever do anything on time?" I asked "will you ever tell us where you really go every month?" replied Sirius. Damn I though "you already know" I said dismissively "sure!" Sirius replied sarcastically. With that I left them to it with my robes, wand and my bag I went for breakfast where I sat with Lily, Celine and Scarlet. There was something different about Celine today an annoying I'm-better-than-you sort of look that I had never noticed before and she really wasn't as pretty as I remembered I sighed hoping their break up won't cause any issues in the Gryffindor house. Monday was as hard and boring as ever and Sirius spent his break so close to Celine you could have sworn that there was some transfiguration magic gone wrong keeping them stuck together. Then we headed to defence against the dark arts with professor Merrythought a distant relative of the professor Merrythought who had taught at the school for over fifty years and it was easy to say this Merrythought wouldn't have the stamina for that sort of position as she could barley control a class.

As we sat down with the Huffelpuff second years divided in to tables of two I ended up sat next to Lily much to James dismay and I was glad as I did not want to be in any more trouble. "Please turn to page 394 class" the professor spoke "today we are starting to learn about magical creatures and to start with werewolves and animagi" this scared me and already I couldn't look at Lily this was the second time in two separate subjects we were being taught about werewolves Lily's to clever not to eventually put two and two together. The rest of the class was a blur they discussed the differences and what being a werewolf meant including the full moon cycle. Ah this was awkward they may not have said anything bad about werewolves but they were all thinking it and I knew it and I wanted nothing more than my secret identity to remain forever a secret.

For the first time since we'd returned from Christmas it was rather sunny and not too cold my fellow marauders and I headed around the ground where we wasted time skipping rocks on the black lake. We decided against heading in the forbidden forest tonight though Hagrid was a lenient grounds keeper but he had seen us lingering around and had stopped for a chat it would be simply asking for trouble to go exploring the forest tonight. "I wonder why they planted the whomping willow? I mean the schools been around for so many years why would they now take the time to buy such an expensive tree and put it their specifically?" Sirius questioned and instantly I blushed that tree had been planted for me and no one could ever know that it was easy for me to be quiet and let them debate it. "well you know Dumbledore he likes to keep his good staff happy and I'm sure professor Sprout would love such a unique tree at our school" said James "yeah, makes sense" I agreed and Peter nodded sycophantically. "But why there? Do you reckon something's hidden there?" said Sirius "Sirius, we'll never get that close you've seen that tree in action, I don't fancy suffering death by a tree, do you?" said James yet again I took the chance to agree. "there are monsters everywhere you know" commented Sirius it was no longer a question, just a statement I always wondered how Sirius was so okay with the more barbaric things in the wizarding world, I guess he had experienced a lot at home but he was just so calm as he stated that there were monsters in their lives and possibly their school. I always wanted to know more about Sirius home life but he was not exactly what you'd call a sharing type and we hadn't been friends long enough for me to pry, as I was also keeping a secret I felt I had no right to make him feel uncomfertable. Of course James took the chance to run behind Sirius to make him jump and out broke their fight as we walked slowly around the beautiful castle I was so lucky to attend with friends. "Sirius, this is why we need to finish the map already, how else are we going to find these monsters ey?" pointed out James "Remus, have you read anything that may help us? There's got to be some charms" he added. "No sorry, I have been looking but have you seen how many books there are in the library" I laughed they agreed "we'll find away, we'll be done by the end of the year. I would make you all make an unbreakable vow if I could remember the magic" said Sirius. I could but of course I thought better of telling them that as in the four full months we would not complete this map which probably would need skills of NEWT students.


	6. Chapter 6

It surprised me how swiftly the last few months had passed, I'd suffered through three full moons since I'd returned and still managed to keep my secret. Now it was almost Easter holidays of my second year at Hogwarts which I was now staying for as long as I wrote to my mother more regularly. I suppose time going quickly was due to having so much to do with my classes and having friends for the first time, it even meant I was even reading less. I did miss reading but I enjoyed the time I spent walking around the grounds with my friends in the beautiful Hogwarts grounds and even their pranks had decreased over the last few months with the obsession of our map. Previously I may have called the map theirs but I now saw it as ours as I wasn't just someone with intelligence and perseverance but I was also their friend and having real friends was amazing. Unsurprisingly Celine and Sirius had broken up after less than a week and she was heartbroken but Sirius is already dating Scarlet, I don't understand how he goes through girls so quickly! Oh and of course James is still delusional about Lily but all my Gryffindor class mates are now friends of mine.

I was surprised with how well we had managed to design the castle on our map it was in depth and included the grounds and all the castles secrets, apart from my secret passage of course. We weren't getting any closer to finding how to add every single student to our map and the boys were getting restless and their energy was now being directed in to the end of term prank. I had more to do with this prank that I would have liked to admit but with the prospect of Gryffindor winning the qudditch cup at zero it seemed about the right time for a prank on the Slytherins. The plan was simple annoy as many of them as possible and go after the ones who seemed to be followers of a certain dark wizard who was slowly gaining power named he who must not be named. Sure it seemed foolish to aim a prank at them but then there was Sirius' genius idea of the prank effect all the Slytherins and who would be able to prove it? It was surprising how many older students in Slytherin seemed to have some sort of acquaintance to he who must not be named. It was more surprising that Sirius was related to two of them and those two cousins of his were dating another two. I have to say it may sound lame but I'm proud of Sirius pulling himself away from the Slytherin house lifestyle as he is nothing like any of his relatives in our opposing house much to his parent's disappointment.

Sirius had originally suggested that we do something to ruin their clothes and this had started as making them invisible before we realised this would probably be more of a punishment for us than them. There have been many ideas contributed but at the end of the day we wanted to ruin their common room and make them look stupid. We were disappointed in definitely losing the cup to before the last match to say the least but their interest in dark magic was the thing that made us determined to make a show of them. The final plan had consisted of sneaking in to their common room and creating a swamp full of gross mud and gloop alike but we would also set of fireworks in to the room which would not go off until the following morning. The main issue with this part of the plan is that we needed the Slytherin password but we happened to come across two Slytherins by the names Crabbe and Goyle who were notoriously stupid and impressionable arguing over what was the correct password only to have head boy Luius shout at them that it was "parselmouth" this was the most perfect timing we could of asked for. We were struggling with another spell to use on their clothes as even now we could get in to the common room we could not get in to their dormitories so we made it so the gloop and mud could not be washed off their robes and there was enough swamp to get it on every item of clothing they had ever owned.

And so we went on the night before the final quidditch match with Slytherin and Hufflepuff we slowly and quietly went through the many floors of the Hogwarts castle from the Gryffindor end to the Slytherin dungeons it was a long walk to say the least but Sirius and James enthusiasm almost made up for my nerves. The one good thing about us having to keep quiet was I didn't have to listen to their constant moaning and encouragement as I doubted what I was doing. There was a lot of magic involved in this and the four of our skills were going to come in very handy for it to actually go as planned. Surprisingly Peter seemed even more scared than me even though usually he was happy to go along with pranks if they were not aimed at him but against the Slytherin's something changed. It was lucky when we got to the common room that the password was still the same and we gained entry.

We still had to be quiet after we were in the common room was completely empty but someone could walk down at any second and we all knew it. We also knew they probably knew some sorts of dark magic that we had never even dreamt of. While we casts the spell on the floor, walls and doors we looked around to find any bags, parchments or books to use the other spell we found that would change their colours and make them fall apart. Once we were pretty sure everything was covered with the sound of our heart beat in our ears we placed the fireworks we had acquired in the common room too. That should be an interesting wake up call for the Slytherin's particularly for their cheating quidditch team. I couldn't believe I had been part of a prank and it was all I could do not to run and rectify my mistake as we returned to our common room. My mum would literally kill me if I get caught.

As we walked through the common room together Peter was literally whimpering which did not impress James and Sirius. "I kind of get the feeling" I pointed out to the guys "oh well, at least you helped, all that happens now is no grassing us up to teachers" said James "of course I won't mate" I replied "I know Loony just trying to help you calm down, me and Sirius have got away with worse" he grinned "and by get away with do you mean got detention? And why is mine the only nickname that has stuck? I do not approve" we were all lounging on the comfy empty sofas of the common room. James just grinned at me I did love having friends and a nickname I just hated this nickname in particular so it was hard to complain. "Chess?" asked Sirius so Sirius and I started to play with his pieces that we had played with so many times before then we headed off to bed. It was the early hours and I was shattered but the adrenaline and panic was too high for me to sleep and as usual the young werewolf in me kept me up and it felt like no time at all before my friends were waking me up.

"Come on Loopy you've had enough beauty sleep" Sirius winked right in my face I groggily pulled myself up and we headed to the great hall trying to act as natural as possible when we knew any second from now we were going to see the Slytherin 's come in covered in god knows what all together. To Sirius and James' delight first we saw Snape covered head to toe in the swamp we created and it was currently a mixture of pink and mud I had to admire our handy work as we were in hysterical laughter leaning against a wall. "Snivelles! Your robes have improved!" said Sirius "Yeah, I think pink is more your colour than holy black boxers!" we shouted as he passed. To James' disappointment Lily popped up walking down the hallway where we stood and Snape was trying to quickly evacuate clearly looking for a teacher. "Snape!" Lily screamed trying to grab the arm of his robe "what happened?" as he pulled away from her "go" he simply said and tried to pull away "Snape, tell me!" said Lily in her scary demanding tone "someone messed up our common room" he said quickly trying to walk off but still in our ear shot. "Who!?" she demanded "I don't know Lily, but your boyfriends seem impressed" he nodded in our direction. "I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times James Potter isn't and never will be my boyfriend, I'd don't think we've even been alone together before, stop being jealous, I'm trying to help Snape" said Lily. Ah now I could see the words hit James but I knew he would never give up on her. Whereas Snape looked elated even with the now green goo on his robes you could see the happiness radiate off him. "James Potter is an arrogant idiot" Lily rolled her eyes in our direction "now who did it?" we grinned at each other and slowly started to walk away getting our queue to leave "Lil I don't know" he said and we heard their voices quieten as they walked through the hallways.

We sat in the great hall together grinning and Scarlet came to join us "Have you seen Lucius? He looked fuming he was storming through the hallway demanding to see professor Slughorn with his white blonde hair pink and bright blue all over his robes in his arms" she was still laughing as she told us the story. "We just saw Snivelles he was sporting something similar" we laughed together I couldn't hate the chaos we'd caused so far. Then in stormed no other than Sirius' cousins sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa Black okay it was still funny but god that glare of Bellatrix pierced our laughing but she couldn't quite stop it as she stormed through dragging Narcissa while screaming. She reached the professors table right in front of professor sprout the Hufflepuff head of house accusing all forms of unfair play from her house. Dumbledore seeing the commotion stood up and demanded silence "now Miss Black's I will find the culprit but I can grantee you Professor Sprout had nothing to do with it so remember where you are" his eyes were burning as if seeing straight through them and Bellatrix must be quite mad not to be effected by that glare it made Narcissa melt back slightly, not that she'd said anything before, she was now pulling her sister to leave. I looked up at professor Sprout she actually looked terrified maybe the rumours that they were involved with he who must not be named. As they were storming out they caught Sirius laughing like he had never seen something so funny at his cousins Bellatrix glared at him with her heavy lidded eyes and gave the impression she knew what had happened as we were the only people in the half full hall laughing.

The best part of the prank so far had been everyone telling each other who they'd seen sporting what colour. As we walked towards the quidditch stadium it was unsurprising to see that the Slytherin crowd was missing and everyone who was present was grinning. Even though this match decided if Hufflepuff or Slytherin would win the cup nobody but Slytherins wanted Slytherin to win. Scarlet was sat by us and she had no idea where Lily was James obviously assumed she was with Snape and hated that his prank had backfired on his love life yet again. "Do you think they'll come?" I asked "They would be too scared to look stupid in front of us" he grinned at me "but to forfeit it?" I questioned "well they don't seem to be here" James laughed cheering himself up. They had a mere fifteen minutes before they had to be there no Slytherins were in sight including Professor Slughorn.

The Hufflepuffs were now coming on to the pitch and they were not followed by Slytherin's and at the last second they quickly ran on clearly out of breath. The team was a mess Sirius was right they got the swamp on their quidditch robes to our plan had worked well. The team was distracted and couldn't deal with all the laughed it was probably a good thing they couldn't take their wand with them on the brooms as half the crowd would of been cursed. They were angry and caused a lot of fouls but they were distracted and with the annoyed Bellatrix as keeper glaring at the crowd with such passionate hate I was slightly scared they ended up losing 330-50 and had no chance of winning now.

The cheers were great three thirds of school was ecstatic and the other, well the other was so angry it was quite funny to see. We were approached in the hallway by no other than Bellatrix and Lucuis as we walked towards our common room "we know it was you" they growled in our face "do you?" Sirius asked "who else?" said Lucius "Well I'm pretty sure everyone here hates you, so take your pick" Bellatrix pulled out here wand and threw a non verbal curse at Sirius but he was too quick and blocked it and with a quick expelliarmus and her wand few out of her hand out of reach. Lucius was ready with his wand "don't mess with the death eaters. I don't think the dark lord will be forgiving" he growled at us "Lucius Malfoy! What are you doing with that wand out! And what are you talking about death eater and dark lord? Do not joke about such things! Get to your common room right now or you'll all be in detention" said McGonagall she looked so stern and glared through her glasses and her lips close together as they always were when she was annoyed. The Slytherins went the opposite way and we kept walking in the direction of the common room. I looked back at McGonagall she was looking rather worried and I realised how glad I was she had witnessed the end of that argument as I didn't want to have to tell people about Lucius referring to himself as a death eater and making threats about the dark lord and I would bet my secret on it she was going back to tell Dumbledore what she had just seen.

We finally got back to the common room everyone was laughing including Scarlet, Celine and the other girls apart from Lily, well Lily wanted to punch us, she'd forgotten about wands. "James Potter you better tell me you didn't do this to Snape!" she screeched "I didn't" he grinned "ugh! I thought we could be friends and then you do this! Remus don't waste your time on these losers!" she said and stormed up to her dormitory. James looked hurt he could never seem to go the right way to impress Lily but hurting Snape clearly wasn't it. The rest of the common room wasn't accusing them but everyone was laughing and we seemed to have many pats on the back, that's the thing about Hogwarts nothing is ever a secret.

We had found some leftover sweets and butterbeer from one of our trips using the secret passages to Hogsmead and shared it out around who was left. We were staying up late wanting to chat about how well our plan had gone without people knowing as the less people who knew the less chance of trouble we could get it. Tomorrow was the first day of Easter and after begging my mother to let me stay as my transformation would be on the second but last day of the holiday agreed to let me stay to avoid any awkward questions as long as I started to write more. While we drank and ate we pulled out a game of chess "Sirius, what do you think a death eater is?" asked Peter curiously. "Why you asking me?" said Sirius "well you are Bellatrix's cousin, I don't know" he muttered. "You know I have nothing to do with my family when I can help it, but if it's something to do with the 'dark lord' it's nothing good, dirty filthy Slytheirns" he muttered and that put an end in our conversation.

It was only the four of us up in the common room for quite a while when I heard a tap at the window where I saw a black eagle owl at our window "Sirius, mate isn't that your owl?" I asked he nodded and got up "well my mums, yeah but why would she be writing to me" he pondered as he opened the window and let in Agatha through the window. We then spotted the bright red envelope "Sirius, it's a howler" said James he actually sounded scared "open it Sirius" Peter whispered. And he did and the scream entered the common room all I could think was how glad I was it was empty "SIRIUS BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PLANNING A PARNK ON YOUR COUSIONS!" the scream sounded simply crazy and though I'd never met Mrs Black I know truly did not want to "YOU'RE THE OUTCAST IN THE FAMILY NOT THEM, HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOUR SLYTHERIN COUSIONS AND TAKE AFTER THEM WITH THEIR RESPECTABLE PURE BLOOD BOYFRIEND AND NOT HAVE SKANTILY DRESSED MUGGLE WOMEN ALL OVER YOUR WALLS!" wow Sirius is dealing with this well I hope no one comes down I think "I EXPECT BETTER BEHAVIOUR FROM YOU IN FUTURE, YOU'RE NO REAL BLACK, SIRIUS" and with that it bust in to flame. Luckily it was only the four of us in the room we sat silently. "So puppy, think I'll be welcome to the potters this summer?" Sirius grinned. James looked like he wanted to say so much more but he replied "Your always welcome and I'll always be here" he didn't have his usual grin and looked more concerned than anything. "Sirius I'd love to have you stay over summer, my parents are excited to meet all you guys" I nodded at everyone Sirius smiled I hope he felt as wanted as he is. I wanted them to stay and I wanted to ask more about his daunting family but it didn't seem right as they didn't know the truth about mine. "Yeah at mine too Sirius, you'll always have some place to stay" said Peter. This made him change the feeling of the room "Right guys no need to fight over me, you'll all get to see me" his grin was there but his eyes were not lit up as usual but I saw not to press the subject but I also did not know what to say "Sirius, I thought we'd decided you were the puppy anyway, you're worse than me" James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes "No one's worse than you puppy" "at least I stick to one woman" he replied "he has a point James" I contributed "well we've all agreed on one nickname haven't we? Loopy Lupin" he grinned at me I couldn't help but laugh. The four of us were sat at stupid o'clock in the morning laughing over pointless rubbish I really did have the best friends.

When we finally head to bed my brain was full of thoughts of Sirius Howler, it was terrifying to say the least her voice alone pierced me and I imagined her as a scarier version of Bellatrix and that was hard to picture. I always felt bad for Sirius and his family reputation but it never occurred to me how much his family may have a mutual feeling of detest towards him and neglect was probably his favourite way to live. I'd never really heard Sirius talk about his family I didn't even know whether he had any siblings and it never seemed appropriate to ask and right now was definitely not the right time. The terror of being caught for the prank by McGonagall had died down I had heard the howler from Mrs black it made me realise things could be worse. I mean I could have a mother like that, be a werewolf and be in trouble at school and right now I only had one out of three. As I realised I must have been lying there an hour or so Peters snores penetrated my thoughts and I realised how unusual it was not to hear Sirius' snores and it occurred to me maybe he was struggling with the arrival of the howler more than he would admit to us. I wanted to be a good friend to him but I just didn't know what to stay I would happily have him stay with me this summer I hope that's something.


	7. Chapter 7

It was unusual how few people stayed in Hogwarts this Easter as last year many students stay so they can study with the large library available, but this year we were the only Gryffindor students under fourth year in the common room. Strangely Sunday morning Peter had decided to leave he had no real explanation for this, I guess he was just scared of getting caught for the prank. The following morning had an awaked tension I felt that James and I both wanted to ask Sirius further questions about his family but we just couldn't.

For breakfast we chose to sneak to Honeydukes and the Hogshead for a change and we stocked up enough food and drink to probably last all of Easter holidays. We sat on the dormitory floor with the food and drink in a pile in the middle of the room. We shared the every flavoured beans and for some reason I kept getting the worst flavoured ones I suspected foul play somewhere but it was all part of being friends with James and Sirius and I couldn't deny I was having fun. "Remus, do you have any siblings?" James asked "no, it's just me. What about you?" I replied "No, I'm an only child to, they knew they wouldn't have a second one as perfect as me" he grinned we couldn't help but laugh. "You Sirius?" asked James "Well you know I've got my brother Regulus and that's it" he shrugged. "Are you close to Regulus?" I asked "I try my hardest to look out for him but he's starting Hogwarts next year and I'm sure I've shown him what happens when you become a Gryffindor" he shrugged "I knew what would happen I'd seen my cousin, Andromeda, almost disowned for being in Ravenclaw and then she got her muggle born boyfriend Ted Tonks and that was the final straw she was whipped off the Black family tree." "Whipped out?" I wondered if it was just some pure blood term I'd never heard of "yeah, my dear mother burned her off it, the family tree in my house is rather extensive it goes back years showing all my relatives and any ones who have gone off our 'chosen path' have been burned off" he explained. "Do you have any famous relatives?" I questioned "not really, Phineas Black was a headmaster here once, safe to say he wasn't popular" with a laugh "nah, my family is basically completely crazy Pure bloods with the motto 'Toujour purr,' always pure to you mate" he said. "So have many people been disowned from your family?" James asked "I'm not too sure as there not really spoken about but there does seem to be at least one in every generation, there have been so many reasons, there has been squibs, blood traitors, stood up against dark arts I don't even know the most of it" Sirius sighed.

It was slightly awkward for Sirius now but I did not judge him at all, what right does a werewolf judge? "So do you even get on with any of them?" James asked. "Well things are okay to some extent with my brother and I'll always be there for him, my cousin Andromeda was always nice to me until she was disowned and I haven't seen her since and then there is my uncle Alphrad he has always been good to me" he listed through the few relatives he could stand. "Well mate you can add the Potter's to that list of your family" James grinned "ah, they will love that won't they? The blood traitor Potters and Blacks joint, it would be like me bringing home a Weasley" Sirius laughed. "Don't act like we're getting married or something, darling" James smiled at him smugly. "Don't have such a dirty mind, lover" Sirius punched James' arm as we all laughed. Well I say all laughed I choked on my butterbeer and turned it in to laugh. "Come on Potter, what about your family?" said Sirius "Well you know pretty much everything, most of my relatives are dead are home life is pretty boring" he shrugged "well of course we have our house elf Horton, he's fun sometimes I think he likes being part of our family" James added. "Of course I love my parents though, they are good to me and we do have fun when I'm home and I'm even allowed to use magic sometimes" he grinned. "Well at least your house elf isn't crazy and has a life's ambition to have his head put up on a wall with his ancestors" Sirius said grimly. I guess this is part of what Sirius means by monsters in our lives it can hardly be nice to have a crazy house elf on your house, mind I wouldn't know about any of that my family have never had one.

"Come on Lupin your turn" Sirius threw a caldron cake at me. "Ah well there is just me and my mum and dad you know that, She was a muggle born and there's no house elf for me" I grinned at them. "Come on we told you more than that" James sniggered. "There's not much to say I have a large family on both sides but I rarely get to see any of them and it's usually just me and my parents" I continued. "My mum worries, a lot. She wants constant updates from Hogwarts and my dad knows it's important to make the most of my time here" Sirius rolled his eyes "Sounds oh so perfect Loony" I laughed yeah, my life, perfect. "Something like that, they are fun to spend time with I must admit and they do care about me and were determined for me to go to Hogwarts" I smiled. "Determined? Everyone in the United Kingdom go to Hogwarts what do you mean?" James asked. This made me blush harder than I ever had before. "Uh my mum was considering a move to France where my school would of been Beauxbatons" I tried to work out my story in my head before I added "they wanted Dumbledore to teach me, everyone knows he's a ledged" I finished as the second part of my explanation was actually true. "Shame for you mate, the Beauxbatons girls are meant to be hotter than any here" Sirius grinned. Sex is always on the brain for that guy I couldn't help but laugh and sigh at him as I had yet again managed to lie to my two best friend's faces. "Talking about Beauxbatons I wished the triwizard tournament still went on, how else are we meant to meet the fit Beauxbatons students and duel with the crazy Durmstrang students" thought James. "I'm glad I was never sent to Durmstrang, don't think I would fit in with those dark arts nuts" Sirius said "I hope my parents sent Regulus here too I don't want him having any more bad influences than he needs." He had a point, even with a muggle born mother I knew the Durmstrang reputation and it was not something I would like me or a relative to witness.

"Remus we think it's time to let you know a secret of ours, well mine, there mine really but me and James share them regularly" I can't say that Sirius' comment didn't intrigue me. Sirius was rummaging in his messy trunk for what he was talking about "this has been our distraction through all our detentions" James grinned at me and Sirius pulled out two identical mirrors with two matching cress clearly the black family cress. He handed one to me "Say my name" I held the mirror, for some reason this made James laugh quite loudly and I didn't really understand why but I just said "Sirius Black." In the mirror in that second I could see Sirius, I love magic. "Wow this must be a good distraction" I mused as I looked in the mirror "so will I be allowed one if I ever get detention like you two, uh legends" I laughed. "Ah see the thing is Lupin you're one of us now, you're a marauder and most importantly you found a majority of the spells we used in the Slytherin common room" Sirius grinned at me. "Shame Peter's not here could have spent some time together with just the four of us for a change" James added "probably more of a shame Snape is here and Lily's not mind." I loved our group of friends and it would be nice for us all to have spent Easter in an almost deserted common room and I missed Lily too. Our day was spent in the common room as it was raining us basically lots of food and I listened to their rants about quidditch they planned to practice as much as they could over Easter even if it meant neglecting our large amount of homework which they were already behind in. I did like to fly and I did like quidditch but I was no qidditch play but I was looking forward to spending time with them and as they offered to take me on quidditch lessons I was obviously a bit more interested than before.

After we finally went to bed that night I got to thinking about similarities between Sirius and me with his family and my secret. Sirius can't help who his family is and he is determined not to get in the way of his future and to be able to make his own decisions in life but it is still a lingering part of him. At his age it is hardly easy for him just to get up and leave his parents home however much he wants to not for good, not yet. So they will always be part of him like the Black name will also give him a reputation of being a dark Slytherin wizard. Whereas I am a werewolf and I could currently keep this to myself but it was always part of my life and it leads to bad night's sleep and painful transformations every month. If people find me out I guess it would be like being a Black who would ever want to spend time with me? I guess being a werewolf would be a thousand times worse than being a Black but it was just going to have to be something I had to deal with, something we both had to deal with.


	8. Chapter 8

The second day of Easter we had headed to the quidditch pitch it was empty luckily and with my school broom and their shooting star 1000's. They showed off for a while flying around the pitch as I tried to keep up on the school broom but we took it in turns to share theirs. I do enjoy flying but the fast pace attempt to practice of quidditch completely terrified me and I was not interesting in trying out for the house team next year, not that I really had a chance at that anyway. The boys seemed so free on the broom everything Sirius had trusted us with seemed to be off his chest as he flew through the air with his curly brown hair behind him. Of course after a few hours on the pitch we were shattered and they thought they were pro's good enough for the English team, if I was honest they'd probably of struggle to get on to Chudley Cannons but they were improving.

We ended up eating everything we could in the great hall before heading out to the grounds and sitting under a tree opposite the black lake. The sun was beaming down on us as we looked at the slow moving waves on the lake sharing some liquorice wands. "What do you think would happen if we pushed Snivelles in to the lake?" pondered Sirius "there is a giant squid isn't there?." James considered his point "there's meant to be merpeople in there too, my granddad swore he dived in and saw one once." "Well maybe we should push him in just so he can tell us what is there" Sirius said as if that was the only reason they should push Snivelles in to the black lake. "I think there is probably some Grindylow in the river to, a dark place like that would be perfect for them" I said without thinking and I realised that they were looking at me. "Alright geek, what do they do?" said James. "Well they are very aggressive, unless you can break their fingers" I said. "Another great reason Sniveless should end up in the lake" Sirius pointed out. We sat looking over the grounds in silence for a while.

"If we do find time to throw Snape in the river, don't you think Lucius, Bellatrix, rodolphus and co would be could good companions for such an event?" I said thoughtfully as I was still very interested to find out what death eaters were. "Ah that's it Remus, you really are thinking like a marauder now" teased Sirius. "Imaging that, scaring these so called death eaters before they do whatever they are setting out to do" James said as he looked up at the tree branches rubbing his tired eyes taking off his glasses "I'd love to do something good in the world like that." James had a point, I was never going to be a dark wizard of course but was I just going to let the world pass me by if something bad did happen and use my, uh, condition as an excuse? I hoped not. Sirius was quiet for a change and this made me think he was considering the same point, if it came to it would he duel with his family? That would be a hard decision to make for anyone.

The pleasant weather was lucky for us as it meant we could spend the rest of the night sat outside without being too cold talking about many issues apart from the most important our homework. As we finally got up with encouragement from we placed our arms around each others shoulders and walked up just in time for lights out. They decided to start teaching me a wizard song about a wizard Odo that James parents had mentioned to them and of course they'd gone out their way to find out all the lyrics. It was nice to hear another wizard song other than the Hogwarts song as I didn't have wizard wireless at home so I missed out on some of the privileges they received.

For the first time in a long time I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and my remaining dorm mates were happy to sleep in as we had nothing planned. By the time we had strutted down for breakfast at lunch I headed to the library as they decided to practice flying in the empty grounds. I needed to make a start on my work and with the exams coming up so soon I had to understand what I was working on for a change. My day felt slightly wasted as my friends were so ecstatic when we met again in the common room but I was glad I had a little less work and revision to worry about. When I pointed this out to them it's safe to say they were not interested in work, it was Easter.

For the remaining time I intended to make time for homework and exploring more organized so I would not regret how my Easter was spent especially with my transformation coming so soon. It was a bit later than we expected but with the help of astronomy my transformation was going to align with the first night of the new moon. I couldn't decide if I was happy with this or not as there was more people who could catch me but James and Sirius would have a distraction from stalking me.

The next day we spent hours playing chess together well I spent a lot of it reading while they played as this way I could spend time with them while I worked. It was a tough time for us all as we had to decide what subjects we would take next year and reading books like 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' was making me think care of magical teachers with Professor Kettleburn would be a good decision for me. I would have happily dropped potions but apart from that I was happy to be continuing with my current subjects especially DADA as I actually did do well a majority of the time particularly on questions to do with werewolves funnily enough.

"So are we sneaking to Hogsmead with the older students?" asked Sirius. "Sirius, it's a bad idea I mean they will know where to young. There aren't even third years for us to blend in with!" I pointed out. "I hate to say but he does have a point. We should steal some firewhisky to add to our rations" James agreed. "Fine. How about tonight?" he was annoyed but glad that there was an agreement in-between going to Hogsmead and sitting together with nothing to do.

Yet again we ended up finding the passage behind the mirror to the Hogshead we walked through the spacious corridor and got to the cellar. We took lots of butterbeer and to Sirius dismay there was only one small bottle of firewhiskey left and as we left our money to pay for what we'd taken he'd complained "we'll never get drunk off this!" I had to admit I was rather glad of that fact I was not planning on getting drunk when we thought we could get lots of firewhiskey and now I didn't have to deal with the peer pressure of that. "Sirius, we will have a better time than any of the idiots in Hogsmead and they won't even be able to get one shot will they?" James pointed out. I was looking forward to being seventeen and coming of age it would be so much simpler not to worry about asking parents permission.

I had finally finished all my homework I had due for the following term when we entered the second week. I was spending my time now poured over option books I couldn't decide the best way to go so I chose to write home. My mother wanted me to take muggle studies as she think's I don't have a full understanding of her background even though I'm pretty sure I do but it doesn't seem like such a bad choice for me. My father on the other hand wanted me to take ancient runes and I knew without a doubt that it would be too complex for me to study and it wasn't much help.

"Mate just does what we do choose the minimum of two" said James. "What ones though?" I asked doubtful of their plans. "Well were both thinking muggle studies, to piss of my parents for me, and maybe care of magical creatures, the easy ones" Sirius shrugged. It was strange how the easy ones worked with my plans and advice from my parents and it did make sense to take the same subjects as them and maybe ancient runes to I needed to keep my dad happy.

"Stop worrying Loopy" James teased "term hasn't even started. Sirius is the one with some real problems." The night before Sirius had received an owl from Scarlet, she was annoyed she had not received a single owl from him since she left for Easter break. "It's not a real problem James, it's just a distraction" Sirius grinned I knew he wasn't that interested in Scarlett from the start but this did surprise me "I don't want to hurt her or anything I just don't feel the same" he didn't seem fazed when he received the owl and simply didn't reply. "How did your letter to Lily go, James?" I asked "Ah the mysteries Miss Evans, she didn't reply surprise surprise" he rolled his eyes but I could see he was rather gutted as he had spilled his heart out in his letter before he sent it to her. "Would you write to her for me? See if you can get a reply" James was literally begging. What I didn't tell him was me and Lily had been corresponding over owls already it felt wrong to keep another secret so "Well she already helped me with some potions work and she said she was having a lovely time in Spain with her sister and parents" I said. This was only about half of what she said, she'd gone on to tell me how her sister still had not accepted her as a witch and thought she was a freak it was getting harder for Lily to deal with as she had no idea how to deal with it and neither did I. All I could do was be a consoling ear and I was not ruining that by telling anyone a word of what she said. "Are you sure she's okay? Did she say anything about me?" James jumped to question me. "She hasn't mentioned you" I said honestly. "But is she okay? How do you know she is okay?" James interrogated didn't know what to say as James seemed to actually care about her wellbeing. "Well she misses her muggle world when she's here and her family but when she's here she misses her friends and the wizard world, she can't really win" I finished rather lamely but at least this way I hadn't said anything I shouldn't. Sirius took the opportunity to throw a pillow at James' face before he could continue "you say one more word about Lily freaking Evans and I'll use the tongue tie curse on you, and I swear I do know how" I didn't believe he knew how for a second but it did change the subject to curses. "I would love to be able to a patronus charm, my dad did his once in front of me I always thought they were amazing" I said "I've never seen one done but they always sounded amazing" Sirius contributed.


	9. Chapter 9

All of a sudden it hit the other two that they had a tone of work to complete plus mounds of revision for our upcoming exams. Luckily for me I was ahead in my work and I could spend the time they spent catching up on homework revising. We were lucky enough to spend most of our time outside near the lake and the tree that had now been claimed as our own. Also luckily for Snape and was McGonagall had correctly assumed without any proof we may have been to blame for the Slytherin common room and either for our protection or Slytherin's protection she was keeping an extra beady eye over us. I liked this fact as it stopped any pranks the boys were considering in a heartbeat to see McGonagall appear to apparate to where we were just to check how our work was going. This had also saved Snape a few times as whenever he and James got in an argument McGonagall would be there in an instant. This was irritating James and Sirius to no end and the only downside was their complaining.

"The end of Easter has just been so fucking boring!" James exclaimed one night "we can't sneak anywhere as McGonagall and every single one of her eyes around the school keep popping up out of nowhere, even Gideon God damn Prewett the Gryffindor! is watching our every move around the common room." Gideon Prewett was a seventh year prefect who had suddenly taken an interest in our every move, strange coincidence, don't you think? "We could take him" said Sirius "He's a prefect Sirius, for merlin's sake" I sighed at him. This may seem like the obvious reason not to for anyone else but for Sirius of course saw this as more of a challenge. "Still could take him, I know his family their blood traitors they'd never cause shit with a Black" said Sirius smugly it was strange that I'd never heard him talk like this before as if proud of his background I guess that showed how bored he actually was. "Yeah but they are probably relatives of yours somewhere along the way" James pointed out. "Oh whatever mate if we go by that logic so are we, I don't care if they are the son of Godric Gryffindor himself, he's an asshole he should be proud of the trouble we've caused for the good for nothing Slytherin's" as Sirius threw his pillow at James obviously too lazy to even reach for his wand. "Remus, have you found anything that could help with the map?" demanded Sirius "all you ever seem to do is read." I sighed moody Sirius wasn't the best company to say the least "I've looked but I can't even find the magic let alone how to use it, I'm reading because I need to do well." "You'll do great mate, just wing it" said James he was clearly as resigned to the fact we may never complete our genius map as me.

The science spread around the room as we all pondered what we could do to fill the time for our remaining Easter without getting in trouble apart from the obvious answer of work. Sirius quickly jumped from his bed and grabbed something from the bottom of his trunk "Merlin's beard, I forgot we still had fire whiskey!" he said gratefully as he poured us a shot each. James sprung from his bed to follow "my uncle used to let me have some at Christmas; it's the best taste ever! For some reason my mum almost banned him from the house for that" James grinned. I was a lot more reluctant as I watched them pour the firewhiskey for each of us "Lupin!" said James rather demandingly as if he couldn't wait to drink. "I don't really fancy try..." I started "Remus Loony John Lupin get your ass down here now" Sirius roared but followed it up with puppy dog eyes at me and his grey eyes were just impossible to say no to.

I grumbled as I pulled myself from the bed as I knew he wouldn't be impressed if he had used my full name for nothing I took a glass and Sirius said "To the marauders" and we drank there was enough for a second and James toasted to "the most effective prank against Slythern's yet" with an evil grin. I couldn't deny it had been rather efficient they'd lost and we'd annoyed them so badly they had confessed some secrets accidently in the presence of a teacher.

Yet again for the countless time over that easter holiday we were sat on our dourmitory floor eating leftover sweets and cakes. It's amazing that not one of us was obese with the great amounts we ate "So Lupin you promised you'd tell me when you started to have a crush on someone, you must by now" James demaned. Oh here we go again "James, I don't I barely speak to anyone but you guys and Lily" I laugehed at him. "Yeah you better remember Lily's out of bounds" he said as if that thought would of ever occurred to me "Sirius, what about you? What are you going to do about Scarlet?" Sirius thought about the question before he responed "well, I'm a lone wolf having a girlfriend isn't really a necessity is it?" he shrugged. He had a very good point especially as he had used the term wolf and I agreed with him alot more than I agreed with anything James said on the mater. James just rolled his eyes at us again he was destined to be the love sick puppy of our group.


	10. Chapter 10

Easter had gone by so quickly and I couldn't describe it in another way than amazing I couldn't believe I worried about how they felt about me. They were now my real friends and I was there's and although they were completely inseparable I would definitely be their other best friend and I couldn't be happier.

Now everyone was returning to school and there was a large feast taking place for the occasion but for me it was time to make my transformation again. "Remus, come on you can't miss the feast!" complained Sirius that moaning "How come you didn't just visit your mum over Easter?" he did have a point but I had planned my answer in my head already. "She was a lot better lately and she thought I'd get more work done at school" I shrugged "they're worried about here it could be bad." Sirius didn't question this and he looked worried for me and I hated myself a little bit more for lying to his face for the hundredth time. "Alright, we'll sneak you up some food" he said I grinned back "don't act as if you won't be the one eating it" we laughed together as I got ready to leave for my few days transformation.

I snuck out of the empty dorm room in to our common room which was empty of my classmates and walked down to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey walked me down quietly fussing over me to the entrance to the shrieking shack she used her wand to press a certain knot in the tree that made the whomping willow stop thrashing it's branches. I murmured thanks and went through the passage and walked all the way to the shrieking shack. The transformation started almost instantly and the last thing I really remembered was my screams as I changed and my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I woke up a few days later again on the hard floor of the shack I whimpered as I tried to move as every bone in my body ached. It had been one of my longer transformations and one of my most painful and I'd woke to find cuts all over my body which looked like they were going to scar. Great anything thing to have to try and explain I thought to myself as I prepared myself for my walk back to the castle. It took me a while to move is as terrified I was going to break the skin on my barley healed cuts but eventually I put my robes back on and headed through the castle. I had no real idea of what time it was but the sun was bright and I assumed it must be around mid day and I hoped I could get to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing before the classes evacuated in to the halls.

I walked slowly limping through the deserted corridors and I spotted no other than Sirius black looking out his classroom window questioningly at me. Oh great he's seen me in this mess the questions are just going to get harder now. I thought sadly as I felt the cut on my back break open to bleep I sped up and walked through the still empty corridor. "Madame Pomfrey?" I asked as I walked in the quiet hospital wing. "Are you okay?" she asked rushing me over to one of the empty beds. "Let's see the cuts" she asked and I removed a shirt and Madame Pomfrey found some ointment to use on my cuts that were crossed over my back. I moaned as the ointment burned in to my back to heal the cuts "Mr Lupin, the cuts on your back are rather deep this has healed them well but I would like to keep an eye on the, we don't want to add an infection to your problems do we" Madame Pomfrey said kindly "you can stay here for the night." "Is it okay to go to back to the school? I have a lot of awkward questions as it is" I explained. She looked at me and considered my point "okay but if you have any problems you come right back here okay Remus?" I nodded sadly as I left the hospital wing the halls filed up with students.

"Remus John Lupin!" screamed Sirius black he put his hands on my back and pushed me forward the pain made me whimper but I couldn't tell him what the pain was from. The four of us walked through the crowded corridor. Had no idea where we were heading but as we reached the third floor and headed towards the mirror that was the secret passage to hogshead I didn't quite understand why we were would go there.

We stood in the deserted spacious passage way and Sirius demanded "speak" and that was the only word he said as he looked over me. He sounded both annoyed and concerned he gave the impression he was worried about me and James' face was similar and Peter I just couldn't read him. I hated how close they were to knowing my secret and how I could never tell them the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up at my three best friends I couldn't lie to them a second longer as they finally had enough evidence to confront me, if the truth meant I had to leave Hogwarts I guess I would deal with the consequence but it was impossible not to tell them. I was awfully taken back by the situation I stepped backward and fell on to the wall I was crouched down leaning against the wall. I felt the wound on my back break open as I held my face in my hands and found myself tug at my hair I as if I was crazy. All of sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder comforting me as I couldn't bring myself to talk. Felling the hand on my shoulder made me look up they looked concerned and scared for me rather than of me but every possible outcome ran through my head at once. They could run straight to Dumbledore demanding my expulsion instantly, would they curse me in to oblivion where we stood, they could lock me in this passage and run, they could tell every single student at the school my secret and whatever way I looked at it I was screwed.

"Remus. Remus we saw you. Madame Pomfrey walked you towards the whomping willow and you disappeared I know you've said before that you use unusual methods to get home but there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Sirius said in an uncharacteristic caring voice "and when you just passed my class your back was covered in blood don't tell me that was something to do with your mum, I just want to help you." Ah so he had seen me but they had no idea what my secret was but I didn't have a good enough lie this time. James tapped my shoulder gently as I held my face in my hands "mate, you always go at the same time of the month please be honest" he gripped my shoulder as if to remind me he was still there. A few seconds later I pulled myself to stand again and stared at my feet on the dusty stone floor James stepped back and I took a few deep breaths.

I couldn't look up as I finally started to speak "I, Remus John Lupin have a secret" was all I could get out. I looked up and Sirius and Peter were blocking the exit through the mirror and I was too sore for the run all the way to Hogsmead I sighed once again. "I, well,l the thing is please, please don't hate me" I pleaded as I dropped my head my heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears but it wasn't adrenaline this time it was simply fear. "I, well your right I do leave almost exactly every month" I nodded as I tried to find the right words to say and how I would stop them telling the whole school. "I, I have well its called lycanthropy" I paused hoping the other name for being a werewolf may get them off my case. I had kept silent for the longest time so far when I looked up they all simply looked confused and they weren't asking me any more questions as if they knew I had to do it at my own pace. I looked at my feet this was it the moment of truth goodbye friends and world I'd come to love I realised I was actually shaking now and my throat felt dry. "I, well the thing is, I, I'm kind of have to transform every month" I paused gulping "I transform in to a, well I transform in to a creature, I, I'm a werewolf" and I collapsed back down against the wall as I had before my legs just couldn't hold my weight.

Oh how the science terrified me I found my hands in my hair again and felt the warm blood leaking down my back as I grazed it on the rough stony wall. I couldn't look up they probably had their wands pointed at me and they were prepared to use them even the killing curse I guess, I mean I am a monster. "You mean to tell me for the past nine months you've kept a secret from us?" Sirius said with a consoling tone. His voice made me look up he looked worried for me still I was not expecting this from the pure blood Sirius Black who would of been brought up to fear beasts like myself. James was wearing a similar expression and his hand reached my shoulder again and tapped me nicely on the shoulder. Peter still looked rather confused by the whole situation.

"I had to keep it a secret I was so lucky to be here and Dumbledore and my parents made me promise I'd never tell anyone, I'd never had friends until recently so it hadn't been so hard until now, I hated lying to you. I was scared you'd tell everyone and I didn't have the option to find out" I finished quietly as they watched over me. "Did you, did you do those cuts to yourself?" asked James. "I, I think so I can't remember anything from when I'm a werewolf. I've never hurt myself before" I explained. There was science again "Since when have you been, uh, a werewolf?" asked Peter he sounded nervous. "Since I was a child" I stated without an explanation. "What, so um is one of your parents a werewolf?" asked James. "No" I continued reluctantly "when I was about five years old my dad had a disagreement with a certain werewolf named Fenrir Greyback a rather evil one to say the least. I only found this out recently but he would place himself near to children of those who had upset him and bite them and well he got me" I finished lamely. Now Sirius looked disgusted for the first time and his was the only face I could see as he stood in front of me.

"Well there is one thing missing from this story Remus, where is it you go?" Sirius asked, I knew if I lied they'd go explore anyway so what was one more secret? "Well there is a passage you don't know about. It's close to the whomping willow and it leads to the shrieking shack, I'm the residence brutal ghost" I explained to them. Sirius face had changed from concerned to annoyed in a split second "you mean while we were making OUR map you thought not to tell us of a passage way?" I was surprised that this was what annoyed Sirius out of everything. "Come on, I had to keep it a secret I wanted to be at Hogwarts more than anything" I smiled at him. Sirius grinned back "you know you're going to have to take us there right?" I was so shocked at his words "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore watches the passages, its best not to" I explained. "Yeah but this is YOUR passage way no one else's we may as well make the most of it right?" he smiled at me. "So you're not scared of me?" I asked scared of his answer Sirius just shrugged and then grinned "well I still reckon I could take you" he said nonchalantly. His grey eyes were as full of life as ever and I believed him, he actually wasn't scared. I looked at James' face with his hand still on my trembling shoulder "there are worst things mate, you could not be one of the marauders" he grinned an identical grin to Sirius and stood by his side. I then looked to Peter "it doesn't change anything" and he tried to smile but he just couldn't pull it off like the others. I pulled myself to my feet again "you understand this has to be kept a secret, it's the most important secret to keep if you want me to stay in school and not receive prejudice from my peers and everyone else I'll ever meet. Seriously guys I'll be in so much trouble" I tried to impress the seriousness of the fact and they all seemed to pay attention. "Hands in the marauders" said Sirius I did rather reluctantly. "We, the one and only marauders are going to keep Remus John Lupin's secret between the four of us" said James there was a murmured assent from the other two. "I wish I knew how to do the unbreakable curse" commented James "I don't think it works for ways" I said. "Come on, we'll be late for class" we left the passage way and walked through the halls.

I walked with them and thought about what had just happened I couldn't actually believe it still the most astounding fact was they didn't even look slightly scared they were simply compliant. My three best friends had just accepted me without a bat of an eyelid and I don't think it was a trick. Only the marauders could be more interested in a secret passage than having a werewolf as a best friend. I couldn't understand how it had been so easy something was going to backfire it couldn't be so simple to accept in that space of time. Maybe they had guessed more than they said before as they were clever and they did make a comment about the full moon. I couldn't consider it true I was no longer keeping a secret from three of the most important people in my life and they had accepted me, I only really wanted to tell Lily now. We were finally heading towards the potion classroom when Sirius tapped me on the back "Remus, it's like being a Black you just can't help it" he made me feel as if everything was okay for the first time in my life and his comment reminded me I wasn't the only one with a hard life. As we sat together in the classroom James "Lupin, you've lost your nickname Loony now you know" he whispered I looked back confused "You're moony now" he grinned and went back to pulling out his ingredients. I had to say I did prefer moony as long as no one found out the reason why. My best friends had accepted me and I couldn't feel happier even with the possibilities of this being a dream or something crazy like that.

LILY'S BACK TALK TO HER IN LIBARY WHILE STUDYING POTIONS

FINAL GOOD BYE

ALL GONNA VISIT AND SHIT

WELSH RAVENCLAW


	12. Chapter 12

I was back to a new and strange reality the day after my fellow marauders found out my secret as they hadn't brought it up to me since and they had acted normal, making me feel as if it was only just a dream. I knew it wasn't as a dream as I'd had to return to the hospital wing with my open cuts again and the pain was definitely a reminder of my falling against the wall when my legs just gave way. I couldn't understand how they had taken me for what I was so easily and how Black could compare it to his family I just didn't understand how they could be so accepting. I hadn't had too much time to dwell on that fact as I had an amazing night's sleep that night after I wore myself out in my long transformation.

It was so nice to have Lily back as I sat with her the next morning "so how was the holiday Lily" I asked concerned as she looked as worn out as I did. She nodded sleepily as the marauders, Scarlet and Celine came to join us "we'll revise potions at lunch together yeah?" I said in a whisper "meet you at the library" she responded quickly as the rush of the great hall takes over our quiet conversation.

The lessons went quick and then it was time to meet Lily in the library I had lost my apatite to some extent since my transformation so I acquired some of our left over rations from Hogsmead in to my bag and headed to the library. Lily was there waiting for me with her textbook open and some parchment and quill "Heya Lil" I said as I walked behind her. She nodded in acknowledgement but that was almost all I got. "James' parents sent him some sweets over Easter, would you like some" I handed her a caldron cake and kept one for myself keeping our map secret. "Thanks' Remus I'm pretty full from lunch but caldron cakes are my favourite" she smiled a rather watery smile. "Lily, do you want to tell me what's happened?" I murmured in her ear. She took a second to consider me and looked me over "it's just Petunia, I have no idea what I did to make her hate me so much!" she whimpered quietly as we were both very aware of Madame Prince the strict librarian a few aisles away. "She's your sister, she can't really hate you" I tried to gain her eye contact as she stared at her parchment. Then there was silence and I knew to let her talk at her own pace.

"It's just ever since Snape told me I was a witch she's hated me" Lily hiccoughed loudly "shh" I whispered "what do you mean Snape told you?" She looked surprised she had never told me this before. "Well we grew up a few streets away and he had seen me around and had started to watch me and of course he saw me doing magic. I still don't know how long exactly this went on for but I was about nine when he overheard Petunia calling me a freak for managing to create a flower in my hand and he finally had the courage to come talk to me and he explained what I was" she shrugged dismissively "Snape was a great help for me starting Hogwarts I had some small idea of what to expect, mind he also told me blood status didn't matter and he's running around with those Slytherin's."

I considered her point it did explain how a great Gryffindor like Lily would be friends with Slytherin as they had an already formed friendship. "So what happened with you and Petunia then?" I asked. She gulped back rather dramatically "she hated Snape from day one he was from a less well off area and of course for snobby Petunia that meant he was bad already" she rolled her eyes at her sisters view of hierarchy. "Well from the second he told me she then referred to me as a freak and she still does. It was particularly vicious this holiday I think her life at her posh English boarding school has made her even more snobby and I didn't believe it possible, her insults were now allot worse than simply freak and I don't feel ready to repeat them" she sighed viciously "See Petunia is in fifth year now and she thinks she's all grown up with her big fat boyfriend from the neighbouring boys school. Vernon has allot to do with her change I just know it Tuney and me used to be best friends and she has never once responded to my owl since I got here" there was a tear dropping down her cheek and I hugged her.

When I saw she stopped crying I pulled away "do your parents know?" I asked. She nodded but was shaking from head to toe "well my dad's ill and I don't really want to press the subject, his heart probably couldn't deal with it" her green eyes overflowed again but pushed me back from hugging her this time. "Lily you're sister may be older than you but she has some growing up to do, it must be weird for her to have her baby sister turn in to a witch out of nowhere. I'm not justifying her by any means" I added wanting to make sure she understood my reasoning as all I wanted to cheer her up. "You're parents are proud of you right? I've seen you on the platform together and they seemed so ecstatic to be around all this magic" I continued "yeah they are very proud but they can't stop Tuney" she shrugged. "it never occurred to me that you would experience prejudice from your muggle family I mean I know squibs do but threats mainly from crazy pure bloods and simply not knowing where to put them. I didn't realise you'd suffer at home as well as being called God knows what here" I said. "Everywhere is barbaric isn't it? Monsters everywhere" she told me. "Well Lily, you've got me and you've got the girls. You are coming to stay with me this summer okay?" she laughed a teary giggle and said a simple yes before falling in to a hug again.

I was so worried for poor Lily Evans but all I could think about was that she opened up to me over all her friends and I was still keeping my secret. I held her in her hug while she shook quietly in my arms. Poor Lily Evans the girl call buddblod by the crazy pure bloods and freak by her own family she could usually hold her ground so well it made me realise how badly her sister was effecting her. "Lil, if you ever need to talk you can bend my ear ok?" she smiled and nodded.

"NO CANLOUDALING IN THE LIBARY" screamed an irate Madame Prince walking on to our isle we jumped apart and this really made the teary Lily laugh. We were so often used to being accused of dating it was almost a routine now "don't wanna let potter hear her say that" I grinned at her and she laughed "oh that good for nothing idiot" as we pulled together all our books and parchments and ran out the library laughing. In that moment it occurred to me I was not the only one with a bad home life me, Evan's and Sirius were all suffering through some event.


	13. Chapter 13

The following few days I was so snowed under with my school work it was unhealthy and it's amazing I had time to fit anything else in my overflowing brain. I spent a majority of my time with Lily and our fellow Gryffindor Emma Vane. Emma may only be a second year too but she was very vain and self obsessed but all that considered she was a hard worker making her perfect company for our late nights in the library. The only problem with Emma's presence was I did not feel quite appropriate trying to talk to Lily about how she was feeling as she was not yet back to herself and looked rather mousy and run down all the time. It was hard to see Lily like this but I didn't know what I could do apart from be there as much as possible. The main thought that plagued my mind when I considered the fact I'd told my three marauder friend's my secret and not Lily was she actually did have a ill parent at home, what right did I have to lie to her using something that she is suffering through?

The fact I was spending time with two of the prettiest Gryffindor girls had not gone unnoticed by my peers. Black was insistent that his crazy cousin Bellatrix and head boy Malfoy knew we were to blame for the Easter term prank, in the said prank we used a well put together spell that every item of their clothing was ruined and it made them positively fuming in their quidditch match that day and meant they lost the quidditch cup for this year. Sirius was right they almost definitely knew the truth after Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa had confronted a rather terrified Professor Sprout, head of the opposing quidditch team, accusing foul play we had been next in the firing line. Later it came time for us to be accused and I was rather terrified however Sirius' quick reactions meant we never found out what non-verbal curse Bellatrix was trying to throw at us and McGonagall's arrival on scene also meant we never found out what Malfoy would have done to us. As the sixth and seventh year had got ready to duel us Malfoy had referred to them as "death eaters" a term none of us had heard before and made some threat involving the dark lord, luckily McGonagall also heard their threat and I didn't feel obliged to find a teacher to tell as I'm sure she would of know the right way to deal with the incident. It was debateable whether or not to take him seriously as the Malfoy's and Black's did have a reputation for being part of dark activities but we did not think they're so called dark lord would be interested in immature school pranks. Our aim first and foremost with our prank had been to piss off the wizard's who had been known for supporting ideologies of a certain dark wizard but then Sirius had the genius idea of the timing to piss of their quidditch team as well as any other Slytherin's including his arch enemy Snape.

I personally found the most terrifying part of our prank the howler Sirius received from his mother threatening disowning for doing something so terrible to his pure blood cousins and their respectable boyfriends calling him the outcast, not them. This had led to us all being more open and Sirius could only name about three people in his whole crazy pure blood family of who he liked and he was only on speaking terms to two of them. It made me realise that Sirius' detest for his family was a mutual feeling and how grateful he must be to be able to attend Hogwarts, like myself, to escape reality.

But as I was saying Sirius thought we should be prepared for the worst and he is probably right that we should, but I had no way of knowing what to expect so how could I be prepared? Even though the fallout had been minimum from the first prank I had ever really been involved in and James' great idea of completing another prank did not quite seem the sensible solution to me. Peter on the other hand was simply terrified, there was no other word for it, and I haven't seen him on his own once since we were threatened not even in our common room. I like to say I have found the perfect balance between both sides of the overreaction.

However Sirius' concern for me spending so much time with the two Gryffindor girls was not for the same reason James was worried about the matter. He was convinced if I didn't put in a good word for him I was betraying him completely. Of course, right now was not the time to push a boy she was not interested on the unhappy Lily Evans and I think James did understand this to some extent but he was still crazy for the red head.

No matter what all my friends were saying in my ear and even with the distraction of revision I was still concerned with telling Lily about my condition and I realised it was time. I honestly saw Lily as my more, let's say, reliable friend as I did now realised she was more of a friend than a study partner, as I understood her company was a lot of what kept me reasonably sane in my first year I don't think she really understands how much she was there for me. I'm just so glad she was able to confess her family problems to me to I hope we had mutually understand the development of our friendship. I decided I'd take her to the secret passage way where I had finally confessed to my marauder friends, I hoped more than anything she had already guessed our lessons on werewolves may of helped her draw the right conclusion.

That Friday night as the common room filled up after our lessons were done and our weekend began I grabbed the still tired looking Lily "Can we go for a walk please? We need to talk." Okay, okay that may have been slightly a dramatic thing to say but I wanted to make sure she came, and make sure she came alone. She nodded instantly and we walked, well rushed, through the portrait of the fat lady through which she had just entered. "Sirius, James, Peter and I have found a few secrets of the castle; I'd like to go there, if that's okay?" I asked her politely as we power walked across the school. That specific venue seemed perfect as I didn't think anyone but us knew about it giving my story an almost zero chance of being over heard. I pulled back the mirror and led her in to the spacious passage way.

Lily was distracted at first looking around the surprisingly spacious passage way that the good girl Lily would never even thought to explore before. "Remus, what is this about?" she said bringing us both crashing back to reality, I knew there was no going back. "Lily Evans, you're the brightest witch in our year and probably in the whole school, if I'm honest" I smiled at her "ah Mr Lupin, flattery will get you everywhere" and for a second we laughed together before her gaze lay expectantly on me. "Well as I was saying, you're brilliant. The problem for me in having such a brilliant friend is you know I've been lying about visiting home, don't you?" I said hoping she'd blurt out what she thought was happening and get it right but even while still distraught Lily could hold herself together with more class than most. She measured what I had in said in her head before agreeing that "I knew they were lies" but that was all she said. "Lily, this is really hard for me I feel you may know what the truth is, would you mind taking a guess?" I said with desperation in my voice.

"Well this is what I know, to start I've not been able to get special circumstances to visit my dad and I thought you had for your mum, something didn't add up. You're lucky my mum didn't want me at home and missing out otherwise I would of pressed the matter further" her words made me feel guilty for using what she was going through to hide my lies but Lily simply smiled at me. "You leave every month but I started paying closer attention, it's not simply every month, it's every full moon" she knows I thought as she watched me and I looked at the floor for the first time. The pause was horrific. "I heard about your trip to the hospital wing after this one and I'm assuming it was a self inflicted wound, correct?" I nodded it felt like an interrogation. This time she seemed to need to summon up the courage to continue as if terrified she was wrong and then I started to wonder if she wasn't just terrified of me as she knew what I was and I'd brought her to a deserted corridor. It occurred to me that my friends accepting me had led me in to a false sense of security and I started to panic all over again my breathing was fast and my heart beat was in my ears. Lily may be a muggle born but werewolves are included in so many muggle horror stories and Lily has done enough reading to surpass a seventh year surely she's found some information about the monster that I am.

I barley heard her next words "every time werewolves have been brought up in class you've blushed and if I've asked to do our homework together on the subject you make some excuse that you've already finished it" she knew but she was still sounding a little scared "you almost choked on your toast when Sirius made fun of Peter for not knowing the difference between a werewolf and an animagus" she giggled slightly. "Remus, am I going in the correct direction?" Lily asked clearly not wanting to be forced in to calling me something I wasn't; I couldn't work out the tone of her voice as she asked. I couldn't look at her face but I nodded "Remus, are you a werewolf?" she finished her interrogation "yes" was all I replied.

"Did you know Remus, I actually thought you were dying at one point yaknow? You should have told me earlier" I finally pulled my head up to see her smiling at me. "Lily I was scared, I AM scared. No one accepts werewolves" I told her "Remus, not many people accept mudblods willingly either" she said tenderly "Lily, don't call yourself that, you're a muggle born I'm a monster it's not exactly a easy comparison to jump to." Her face roared with anger for the first time this week and she looked like herself again "Remus Lupin, you are no monster! You're probably the sweetest most caring guy I've ever met and your little problem doesn't change who you are! I understand why you're keeping it secret but don't be ashamed around me Remus" she demanded of me. She then took my hand in hers and squeezed it tight "I honestly don't know why I trusted you over my other friends to talk about Tuney so I hope you know I trust you as much as you trust me, and you can always bend my ear off too. Deal?" I couldn't believe how she could also be so accepting. "Deal, Lily how can you be so calm?" I asked "it's something you can't help. Now, who knows?" she questioned. "Well Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and McGongall as far as I know out of the teachers and well um I may of possibly just told Sirius, James and Peter" she looked surprised so I continued "they saw Madame Pomfrey escort me across the grounds and they knew something was up so they confronted me and I told them. It's the only reason I've gained the confidence to tell you Lil." She squeezed my hand again "If it was anything else I'd call you a good for nothing idiot for telling those wasters first, but I understand, come here Remus" she said and pulled me in to a hug.

"So where do you go?" she asked "Lily this is almost as big a secret as the hole fact I'm a werewolf okay? There is a passage way near the whomping willow that leads to the shrieking shack and that's where I transform" I explained. She nodded taking in everything I'd said to her "that makes sense, it can keep everyone safe." "Yeah, safe from the monster that I am" I growled "Remus John Lupin! I've told you once please don't call yourself that!" once again demanding me to listen "fine, as long as you keep your promise never to refer to yourself as muddblod?" she nodded and hugged me. "I'm so glad you felt ready to tell me, come on let's get back before everyone thinks were an item again" she said as we left the passage.

"Remus, is it painful?" she asked I nodded "yeah I always wake up sore but this is the first time I've ever cut myself and it looks like they're going to scar" I said as my cuts throbbed again. "I'm so sorry Remus" she said with a voice full of care. I shrugged it off and realised how mature the bright witch was, she had worked this out long before tonight and she knew I wasn't ready to divulge what was happening so she waited. Lily has the intelligence to rival any student at the school but she was also so kind and caring and that's what made Lily different, it made me love her company as she didn't even bat an eyelid at my confession. She seemed to consider everything I've told her debating what to ask next "were you born this way?" she wasn't bashful like the marauders had been and she knew the right way to go about her questions as she was purely curious. "No, my dad had a disagreement with a werewolf named Greyback and his positioned himself near me at full moon and well you know, he bit" I finished lamely. She looked truly horrified "how can we live in a world with so many monsters?" she questioned "and-no-your-not-a-monster-Remus" she added quickly in on breath as if reading my mind. I laughed as she spoke to me as if I had confessed something a lot less dangerous than this and it made me feel so much better knowing all my friends now knew and they accepted me and in that moment I couldn't be more grateful to attend Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

The first week back at school had been start of a new reality, one I'd never expected to experience during my time at Hogwarts. For one I had friends and I was friends with the biggest prankers in the school and my other friends well possibly the smartest girl in our school. It was surprising enough that I had friends so I didn't feel like the completely geeky, lonely monster that I was, I guess now I was simply a geeky monster. I still think of myself as a monster but Lily had refused to let me express this in her presence, but still it's what I am. As I was saying, I was now in a new reality which now felt more like a dream brought on by one of Madame Pomfrey's potions in the hospital wing which gives you the best dreams, I convinced myself it wasn't a dream as I had returned to lessons, it was a reality but a new one. My new reality has been not only having friends but having real friends who even accepted the monster within me. I think you understand now why I feel like I'm still dreaming, who would have believed it possible?

"Moony, you tosspot!" shouted a bored Sirius lying on the bed next to me this insult was followed by a pillow to the head which of course I returned, I retuned it aiming for his head and missed his whole bed. "Remus, we need to get you practicing quidditch you're to clumsy to be a marauder" he grinned at me as I poured myself over my charms textbook and parchment. This was quite a regular insult for me so I merely nodded in agreement and carried on reading even though I had barley taken in a word since the pillow had hit my face. "Come on mateee, you could be doing something a lot more useful than studying" he said again while levitating his own charms book in front of him. He didn't need to tell me what the better things I could be doing with my time as it was all I'd heard for the last few nights I should either be researching ways to complete our marauders map and be able to add repartitions of every person present in the castle and of course the essential end of term prank.

Next thing I knew I felt Sirius' levitating book hit my head with precision and it's safe to say it hurt a lot more than the cushion. "SIRIUS! FUCK" I shouted as he hit me and I threw my own book at him which of course he caught. "Temper, temper Mr Lupin" he grinned at me that annoyingly-perfect-grin "go annoy Scarlet" I growled at him. Scarlet was our fellow second year and she had mediocre looks and was fairly clever but she was Sirius' latest girlfriend who had spent Easter rather annoyed at him as he didn't bother to owl her at all but he didn't seem to want to rectify the mistake. "She's still in to me" he shrugged "Emma wants to help with a prank though" I had a feeling Emma wanting to help was a lot more to with spending time with Sirius than creating a prank. "Do you have any ideas, Sirius?" I asked as he brought up yet another girl in his long line of disinterested feelings. "Well I think this should piss everyone off, not just Slytherin's" Sirius said ambitiously with a glint in his eye. "Well maybe you should just grace them with your oh-so-brilliant presence" I grinned at him "You're better off planning with James, I'll consider helping you but I'm not the idea guy." And another pillow hit my head "Moony, James is in detention" as if bringing him up wasn't allowed since he was in detention, how was I meant to know?

I thought about what to say next as I didn't want another thing thrown at my head and I remembered the mirrors he'd shown me over Easter where you could see each other in even if you weren't in the same room all you had to do was say their name. "Use the Mirror?" I asked "the dick forgot his" Sirius fidgeted in his bed. I realised I wasn't going to be able to revise tonight at least until James was back from detention and Peter was back from the library catching up on work. It's not as if I didn't like being in Sirius' company, I did, but I was scared of failing my exams.

I turned to watch Sirius as he levitated his pencil case back and forth the roof of his four poster bed, I didn't even know he owned a pencil case till that second, trying to distract himself as he sat in his full Gryffindor robes. "So, how can we piss everyone off?" I asked "That's the spirit" Sirius jumped off the bed and sat by my feet. Then there was silence we clearly had no ideas. "We could push Snape in the black lake" he said "oh yes, in our quest of discovery more than anything else, of course" I added laughing. We'd spent an afternoon sat by the lake wondering what was in there and of course pushing in Snape seemed like the simple solution so he could tell us if there was a giant squid, mer people or gryndillows.

"If I knew where James had left his cloak we'd head to the forbidden forest, I'd love to see any of those animals take on you" he grinned. It was the first time anyone had brought up me being a werewolf and he was so casual about the subject it made me feel safe. "Only happens on a full moon, right now you'd have better chance mate" I laughed at him. "Well of course, I, Sirius Black the legendary dueller could take on anyone or anything and kick their ass!" he was stood at the foot of my bed now wand hand outstretched I kicked his feet and he came down with a large crash. "Think I've been teaching you too much moony" he grumbled as he tried pulled himself up and massaged his foot. "Be careful, my bites worse than my bark" I winked at Sirius "definitely taught you too much, no going after my girls now?" as he grinned back at me "Oh come on mate, have you ever actually liked anyone?" I said. "Maybe a little" he didn't seem bothered with the question "don't want some crazy girl going after the Black name now do I?" he did have a point so many little Slytherin's still thought he was cool even if he was a Gryffindor.

We sat thinking "Moony, you know when you're transformed, could you hurt someone?" Sirius asked he seemed to have gained confidence on the subject now. I thought about it "I mean I've hurt myself and I could hurt someone, but I haven't yet luckily." He thought about what I said "even good natured as a werewolf eh?" "No, nothing like that, I scratched myself so badly and you should see the shrieking shack, everything is ripped in to pieces. I'm just kept away from human's that's the reason I've never hurt them, I'm really glad I do as I hate not knowing what I did and if there was a chance I had hurt someone I think it would be unbearable" I sat and looked down yet again I felt ashamed. "Moony, you're no monster" he said as if reading my thoughts. I nodded gratefully; he was my second friend to be against me calling myself of what I am. I was appreciative for that but I felt they were underestimating what I was and one day that was going to catch them out.

In stormed an irritated James "Moony, do you have to look like you're an old married couple with everyone you're alone with. First Lily now Sirius" he grinned at us "damn McGonagall, had me cleaning out all the rats they use for transfiguration, discussing business. He showed us his dirty hands and ran over to use trying to touch us with his spoiled hands. "Get off you sick fuck, we've been trying to plan the prank and we're pulling up blank" said Sirius. "Whereas I the king of Gryffindor have a b-e-a-utiful idea" grinned a patronizing James.

"We are going to head down to the house elves in the kitchen and spike as many drinks as possible, of course, I don't mean anything dangerous" he grinned and held us in suspense "while I was, uh, revising in the restricted section for transfiguration I came across a certain spell/potion" I went to lay on his bed opposite while taking of his robes. "Obviously I couldn't bring the book back, we know what Madame Prince is like but I made the notes" reached in his back and pulled out some parchment "this beautiful concoction will turn anyone who drinks it in to an animal" he grinned at us waiting for a reaction. "That. That Mr Potter is perfection!" Sirius applauded I could see so many flaws in the plan but let them plan. For a start how easy would it be for us to get caught, second we'd need to have antidote ready in case something went horrifically wrong and what if we got caught with the antidote, thirdly what if we accidently transformed a teacher and of course none of us were exactly the best at potions and I don't think Lily would help with this potions task. "Smile moony" and for the third time that night I had a pillow thrown at my head.

"James, can you actually make it and do you know the antidote" I didn't want to be the disappointing marauder but I didn't want anything to go completely wrong. "I'm pretty sure we can do both, with a little help from my cloak it'll be simple to find all the ingredients and you know moaning Myrtle's bathroom is always empty we can plan there" it actually felt fun to be involved I couldn't deny. "All marauders in" I confirmed and we broke off in to plans as we knew Peter would never say no.


	15. Chapter 15

So our plan started I did leave most of the work to them as even when they didn't try they were without a doubt better at potions than me. I spent the time to consider everything they were carrying out and making sure they used the exact right ingredients and didn't rush the process. I couldn't deem appropriate that I was getting involved with a prank again I still hadn't forgotten Bellatrix's heavy lidded stare when I was accused last time and I wasn't sure it was the correct decision for me to make, I was no pranker but I was a marauder. Peter was very like me again he didn't seem keen on the idea but he went along with it for the sake of being in the marauders he was probably less involved than I.

On the other hand myself and Lily had became the only two second year students dedicated to our revision as everyone else had became distracted by the sunny grounds. It was hard to tell them they were wrong as second year grades didn't count for all that much but it was time for us to chose subjects for the following years so I wanted to make sure I did well. We spent many late nights revising together on all of our subjects with a determined to pass every subject well, Lily probably didn't need to be revising but she always wanted to be the best she could and enjoyed having a companion as she revised as she actually found it helpful to explain things and did not get annoyed at my slow pace.

It was the following Saturday when she said "Shall we head out for the day Remus? We'll take our books of course" she grinned I had a feeling we were taking our books to make ourselves feel better rather than to work. Of course I agreed and we headed towards the black lake and we sat by its side skipping rocks, well I spent taught her how to as it was one of the few skills I possessed that she didn't. It had been maybe half an hour when Celine, Scarlet, Emma and Ruby the Gryffindor second year girls came to join us and sat near the lake. "Shall we tip our toes in?" suggested Ruby as she sat closer the lake than I would of liked and removed her shoes and dipped in her feet. "There's a lake very near me at home I love swimming in it with all my muggle friends" she said in her soft Irish accent while flicking back her wavy blonde hair. Ruby was the other muggle born in the house something that Lily had confessed herself thankful for as she was not the only one learning things every child of a wizard knew. "I wouldn't fancy going in that river though" said Emma looking in the murky river she was the only girl who had not put her feet in the water as if she may catch something and I thought she may have a point.

I sat listening to their chatter about their home lives Lily and Ruby the muggle were muggle born, Scarlet was half blood and was only brought up by her father I found it rude to pry but I was curious of why and Celine and Emma were pure bloods which meant they were more than likely they were somewhere a hundred times removed relatives of James and Sirius. I always found peoples home lives interesting and I was happy to listen to tales of Ruby's young muggle brother and how much he hopes he can join her in Hogwarts and he wanted to learn to write quicker so he could owl her like her parents do.

"Remus!" I heard a voice in the distance and I squinted in the sun to see none other than Peter running towards me "can you help me with our charms work? I didn't realise it was in tomorrow" he said wheezing and gasping and pulled out his quill and text book. "Course Peter we were just making things levitate like last year" I sat and went through the details of the homework I already completed. "Here we go" whispered Lily and I looked up to see James and Sirius leaving the forbidden forest I dread to think what they actually do in that forest were wolf or not it was forbidden for a reason. They spotted me in a distance and walked over "We just met a centaur" said an awed James I hadn't seen him this excited in a while.

"I thought they didn't like humans?" I asked "they weren't exactly keen on us and one called Firenze made them leave us alone because we were young" grinned Sirius. "Let me guess, you're still going to go back and meet them again?" I smiled at my stupid friends. "We were looking to find a unicorn and we didn't get there so of course we have to go back with our fellow marauders for company Moony" he said and punched my arm. "Marauders?" asked Emma after Sirius said it "yes, it's our nicknames" he said pocking us in the back. "Do we want to know why?" asked Ruby Sirius grinned "it's all a secret plot Ruby, us marauders are going to take over the school" always so smug and with his tell tale grin his eyes lit up as Ruby rolled hers at him. Scarlet was sitting quietly and I started to realise I felt bad for her as Sirius openly talked in her presence without saying a word to her, his girlfriend.

Lily was lying on the floor with her feet in the water slightly she looked quite as unimpressed as Scarlet listening to Sirius' conversation. We sat together sun bathing in the gorgeous weather it was the first break I've had in a long time as the nine of us sat in the sun. I wondered where the other male Gryffindor was we never saw him he seemed awfully attached to his Ravenclaw and Slytherin relatives. That's the thing with some pure bloods they have so many have relatives around the school they may not be interested in making friends.

"Butterbeer would make this perfect, wouldn't it?" said Celine pondering the taste of the drink perfect for a summer day like this she did have a point. Sirius seemed to be considering it and I coughed his eye and shook his head as I knew he was considering the possibility of using one of the passages to get us all some butterbeer. Of course it would be a bad idea and while I stared him down he finally sighed loudly as if I was being an idiot for wanting to keep our secret of the grounds. Even with that Celine was right I would love some butterbeer again. "I can't wait to go to Hogsmead need year" pondered Ruby "I've never even tasted a butterbeer" one of the many differences that muggles had missed out on. "It's an amazing taste and it can warm you up and cool you down perfectly" explained Emma "exactly!" contributed Sirius. He still sounded annoyed that I wouldn't let him get butterbeer and sweets from Hogsmead but I did have to be the rationale friend sometimes.

It was dark before we decided to be ourselves to walk to the common room and me and Sirius went to the kitchens so we could make up for not eating all day. "You should of let me go" Sirius grumbled as we walked "and how would you of explained it?" "Well the thing is no one questions a Black" he winked "I think they'd be to grateful for the food honestly Moony." He did have a point we were all starving so we had offered to get some food before it was lights out. A little elf named Blinky had become almost a friend of ours as we met her at least weekly "Ah masters Black and Lupin, would you like something to eat?" she said sweetly "Yes please Blinky, there are nine of us though so please can we have a lot" she nodded instantly and ran off making us some food . "I wish Kreacher was more like Blinky Sirius complained in an annoyed tone. He may be pure blood but he respected creatures that needed respect and his houself may not have been one he believed deserved his respect. It was barley five minutes before we had our hands filled up with mounds of food "thank you, Blinky" we chorused as we left the kitchen and walked through the building.

Sirius was greedily eating as bun as we walked through and he couldn't even wait "Are you always this greedy Sirius?" I asked looking at the skinny but slightly musselly boy. "Of course how else would I grow in to the duller that I am Moony" he said "I would curse you right now if I wasn't worried about my food dropping." Sirius was always threatening me and never carrying it out "Oh really, always an excuse Sirius" I taunted as we walked up the castle stairs. "You are lucky I like you Moony mate, otherwise I'd of cursed you in to oblivion so many times" he said grinning at me and I realised how much I liked Sirius too "me to mate, we need to get you a better nickname though Puppy" I added as we reached the fat lady "quidditch" we said as the password and went in the common room. "I thought I was King" said Sirius puffing out his chest James was sat next to Ruby and he looked like he was reliving some dramatic story while messing up his hair.

They all moved to make space for us on the few empty comfy sofas they had managed to get off the older students. We sat together and shared out the food we had managed to carry up to the common room and shared it out rather greedily between the nine of us as a few fellow Gryffindors looked on jealously. We were used to spending time together but we'd never stayed up late talking about anything and everything a few games of gobstones and chess as we stayed up past lights out. We had to listen to Sirius' and James' rants about how they were going to be the best quidditch players we'd ever seen, once they had their turn.


End file.
